Retribution and Fulfillment
by Patgonewrong
Summary: After there mighty battle between Gohan and Cell, the two along with android 18 get transported to another Universe, Universe 6. Gohan searches for his own way in life, while Cell tries to find out if he has purpose beyond his creators vision. Will they have a large effect on this new universe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Hitting New Limits

-Universe 7-

The head of Android 16 lay before him on the rocky battlefield of the cell games, battered and bruised, oil dripping from his neck, staining the ground and leaving a fait scent of the fossil fuel. He spoke with a small smile as he described the beauty he had discovered during his brief activity on the planet Earth and how he had come to love it.

The demi-Saiyan that stood before him, trembling with a mixture of uncontrollable emotions within, looking lost as to what to do in his current situation. The sound of ferocious battles could be heard in the background, the Earth's greatest warriors fought with every fibre of there being to defeat the small blue insect like creators that where attacking and beating them desperately. It added to the turmoil tussling within the depths of his soul. "I've sensed it with my scanners, you have the power. There are those who words alone will never reach. It is not wrong to fight for what is right Gohan. You have to let it go."

The words rattled the youngest warrior of the Z Fighters, something within him, something deep below his surface, was beginning to slip, was crawling from the deepest pit within him, wrestling to come out, to break free, a raging inferno. However, the young Saiyan was terrified of what lay within him, there had to be another way around this for him.

The sound of footsteps slowly approaching the two drew their attention to the orchestrator behind this battle for Earth. A tall bio-android which resembled that of a grass hopper, built with the cells of some of the greatest warriors to ever brace the universe. Cell. The rage bubbled in Gohan just by staring at the monstrous creation.

"As much as I apricate the helping hand 16, we're doing things my way." The tone of enjoyment within the tone of his voice could be distinguished way to easily, adding to the rage of the son of Goku. Though what happened next would be ingrained within the mind of Gohan till the end of his days. Cells foot came crashing down on Android 16's head, shards of metal went flying, along with chips and oil. One chip landed before the young Saiyan, a green light struggling to stay alight, every so slowly did it fade, and with-it Android 16 was gone.

"Yet another fighter you could have saved!" The voice of Cell, every so cocky added fuel to the fire that was Gohan. The young warrior didn't know what to think, an android had sacrificed everything for it's love of life, yet he stood there like a scared little child. He could have saved him! He should have save him! He couldn't simply let the tyranny of Cell continue any longer.

He could feel himself slipping into and endless abyss, and something within him cracked, his body began to be flooded with overwhelming power, a deafening scream exploded from his lungs as his aura of gold ignited to life around him, the ground trembled under his force, incredible winds pulsated of his tiny frame.

Everyone's attention was drawn to him, from the Z Fighters to the Cell Juniors. The both looked on in awe as the sheer power coming from the youth was growing exponentially. The one most shocked by this event was Cell himself who had a front row seat to the explosive energy of Gohan.

The young Saiyan's screams intensified, dust raged around the battlefield, obscuring everyone's vison. His power reaching limits no one could dream of, cracks raced across the ground, the terrain beginning to cave in on itself. The omnipotent pressure was felt all over the world as the very planet shook under the wrath of the young Gohan and those with the ability to sense energy could feel his colossal power across all quadrants of the universe.

Every so slowly did the Gohan begin to contain the unfathomable power he was releasing, and with this the shaking stopped, the winds began to settle, the dust eventually cleared, first where the Z fighters and Cell Juniors. A shock and hope plastered on the faces of those who fought for good, while on the vile little creations of Cell was pure and utter fear.

Next to be revealed by the fading dust was the green terror himself, Cell. He was trembling slightly, visibly shaken by what had just occurred, he quickly regained his composer though, his confident smirk which he had gained from the prideful prince of all Saiyans, the trill of the fight bouncing around his eyes, reminiscent of Goku's own when hungry for battle.

The dust died down around the centre of disturbance. A burning gold aura blazing around him, sparks of electricity coiling around him snapping fiercely, his haired spiked up and looking more defined, a single arrogant bang of hair fallen over his face. His once fearful eyes now cold with fury, tears being the only emotion from the previous Gohan that where quickly disappearing, his mass had increased ever so slightly.

Before all floating above the shattered ground, a new Gohan, one that had broke through the limits, going beyond that of a Super Saiyan, he was an ascended Super Saiyan. "About time! Now the real fight can begin!" Cell words didn't affect Gohan who was drowning in his rage, the only bit of sense left within the powerful young warrior was that he needed to get the sensu beans and help his friends and father.

With speed no one could keep track of the demi-Saiyan struck, stealing the bag of magical green beans from Cell, he then went after the little blue beings that where attacking and torturing his friends. They didn't see it coming, all of them thorn apart in an instant, the sheer force of his hits wiping ever fibre of them from existence.

By the time he had stopped he was in front of the demi-Saiyan from the future, handing him the bag of beans that restored one's energy. "Wha…How?" Gohan turned to his adversary, who was surprised beyond belief, however the bio-android quickly returned to his cocky state. "While impressive, I have to tell you I won't go down as easy!" A chuckle escaped from the lips of the greatest enemy the Z Fighters had every escaped as he got into a fighting stance.

"We'll see!" Gohan's voice held a harsh edge to it, frightening those around him that knew him since he was a child. Cell rushed forward with incredible speed, intending to show why he was perfection, his fist travelled at blistering speeds, going straight for the young teen's head. With the small movement of leaning back his assailant flew over him, the oversized grass hopper swung his other fist below him, yet again he missed, hitting solid ground and causing the cliff to collapse under the might of his fist. His head snapped to the right, his eyes locking onto Gohan who he chased after.

He caught up to the demi-Saiyan in no time flat and began to release a barrage of punches and kicks at his young opponent as the danced through the sky the blaze of their Ki that surrounded them leaving a trail in the sky, gold and gold blazing through the darkening sky. Cell's cockiness soon turned to frustration at not being able to land a single hit, Ki gathered in his right palm, a sphere of blue coming to life. "Stop dodging and fight!" The biological android thrusted his right hand forward, a large wave of energy hurdling towards the young demi-Saiyan who avoided it easily.

The beam of bright blue Ki crashed into the ground, a massive explosion erupted, sending large pieces of land mass flying into the air along with a large cloud of dust. "Where is he?" Cell looked all about him, searching for the hybrid that was pissing him of to no end. A large chuck of rock flew up beside him, however what irritated him was the teen who was standing on under it. He fired off a ball of Ki.

He missed again causing the rock to explode, he went off in pursuit of Gohan, the two travelled from large rock to rock that where falling through the sky. Cell smashing them to pieces as he missed the smaller of the two of them repeatedly over and over, eventually the two landed on the uneven ground staring each other down, small pebbles from the giant rocks above falling upon them.

A small smirk made its way onto Gohan's mug, infuriating Cell even more. "It's time I showed you perfection!" Cell got into a horse riding stance and let out a scream, his power flowing freely as he grew stronger, the earth beneath their feet began to shake. The shaking quickly subsided, and the once frustrated Cell once again had this air confidence surround him. "This is my full power! So, what do you think Gohan?"

A small pause hung between the two strongest warriors on planet Earth. "Is that all?" The sheer dullness behind the question unsettled Cell slightly, and the smirk on his face didn't help the matter. The teen had to be bluffing, he was perfection, the ultimate being.

Cell let out a small laugh. "Nice bluff kid. However, lets see how confident you are when your six feet under!" The bio-android was about to let out another laugh, but immeasurable pain coursed throughout his body, Gohan had his fist planted into his stomach. The shockwave of the punch knocked everyone in the vicinity back and sent Cell on a one-way ticket to the closet cliff face.

The impact caused the cliff to give in and bury the being who had been slammed into it. Gohan floated over to the pile of rubble waiting for his foe to emerge. Cell slowly pulled himself from the heap of rocks, blood and saliva falling from his mouth. He began to cough up a small bit of blood. "Isn't this what you wanted Cell?" The question was given in a mocking tone, Cell was honestly terrified, in one punch he learned his place in the pecking order. He knew he had no chance against Gohan, but he refused to give up.

"Gohan! Finish him off now!" Gohan turned to look at his father, wondering what he was worried about. He had the situation under control and besides, Cell wouldn't be getting off as easily with all the crimes he had committed, no! he would inflict what he had done to all his victims a thousand-fold before ending the wretched creature's life.

Cell sped up into the air, getting a good distance between himself and Gohan before turning back to the demi-Saiyan, he'd have to try another method, he cupped his hands behind his back. "KA ME" He had begun the chant that everyone was way too familiar with at this stage.

"Wait! With that much power…" Krillin seemed to gulp in fear, scared out of his wits, he couldn't manage to finish his sentence. However, Piccolo decided to finish of the line for the small monk.

"And that high up, he'll destroy the planet!" Panic was evident in the Namek's voice, something that was very uncommon.

"HA ME"

"Gohan! Stop him!" Goku's words fell on deaf ears however as he simply waited for the attack that Cell was powering up. "Gohan!" The demi-Saiyan was becoming slightly irritated by his father's attempts to finish this quickly.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Cell pushed his hands forward his Earth destroying beam plummeting towards the small planet in the northern quadrant. The teen crouched and cupped his hands, his voice barley above a whisper as he began to chant his father signature move. "ka me ha me" A small ball of blue energy gathered in his hands. The planet yet again began to tremble as Cell's Kamehameha wave got closer and closer to the ground. Everyone began to fear that it was the end, Cell had begun laughing like a lunatic, thinking he had won.

At the very last second Gohan thrusted his hands forward with a softly spoken. "Ha." His wave erupted from his palms and ploughed on as if Cells beam wasn't even there. Cell was speechless as the hybrid's beam barrelled towards him, his screams was all that was heard as the Kamehameha engulfed him.

"Did he do it?" Krillin was the first to speak up as the smoke caused by Gohan's energy slowly began to disappear around where Cell was. Vegeta let out a scoff, did the bald human not know how to read power levels. Out of the smoke fell Cell, parts of his body missing, his skin sizzling and burned raw red.

The bio-android hit the ground hard creating a fairly decent sized crater. Gohan walked to the edge of the hole Cell now found himself in, he crossed his hands over his chest, a smug grin plastered on his face. "Gohan! Finish him now! We know you have the power to do so!" The demi-Saiyan let out a sigh as he turned to face his father who was quite a distance away.

"No! I want to make him suffer a bit more."

Those words from his son sent chills down the spine of Earth's greatest protector. He was gobsmacked, he had no idea what to say and while he wouldn't admit it openly, those words made him fear his son. Gohan turned to look down at his enemy who was re-growing his limbs at a snail's pace. Gohan honestly was enjoying himself, watching as Cell grunted in pain has he regenerated, it brought about a pleasure within him, and while a small part of him knew what he wanted to do was twisted, he just didn't care.

Cell slowly got to his feet, his anger outweighing his fear as he strode towards the far superior Gohan. "I will not let you make a fool out of me!" The bio-androids body began to grow, expanding out as his power began to skyrocket. "I WILL KILL YOU!" by the time he got within striking distance of the half human he swung his fist out, wanting to crush Gohan.

The demi-Saiyan simply brought up his fore arm to stop the wild swing Cell let loose. He needed to put a bit of effort to stop the attack, he then pushed back, unbalancing the bio-android. He then lunged forward, planting his fist into the solar plexus.

Cell let out a yell of pain as he hunched over, and his eyes bulged from there sockets, saliva protruding from his mouth. He took several steps back before collapsing to his knees, he began to convulse, he took everyone by surprise as everyone was confused as to what was happening to the monster that had terrorised the whole planet.

A bulge began to appear in his throat, his hands shot to his mouth, viscously trying to keep whatever was coming up from his mouth, he had no such luck however, and the stunningly beautiful android 18 fell to the ground, covered in disgusting juices from within the pit of Cells stomach, her eyes open slightly looking at the Demi-Saiyan before falling into the sweet blackness of unconsciousness.

Cell was going through a rather disgusting transformation himself, rather horrific sounds came from the bio-android as his body changed. Eventually he took the form of his semi-perfect self. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Cell looked at himself disbelief. "I was perfect!" He looked utterly defeated.

"How sad." Cell looked up at Gohan as he strolled towards him, fear began to spread throughout his whole body, he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Please…have mercy!" Cell's plea seemed to infuriate the demi-Saiyan, his brows furrowed in pure rage, his fists clenched tightly, turning pale from being balled up tightly. Yet the most noticeable feature was the murderous intent leaking from Gohan's eyes.

"How many?" The hybrid's voice was dangerously low as he asked the question and confused the being with everyone's cells. "How many did you grant mercy to?" Cell's eyes widened, he knew he was not going to receive any mercy, after all why should he when he himself would not have. "Well?"

Cell stared Gohan down. "None." Once that word left his mouth the young fighters knee connected with his face, a shockwave rang out as the once great menace of Earth was set hurdling into the sky as unimaginable speed, the elven year old raced after his enemy reaching him in no time flat, his fist where connected and above his head, he brought them down like a jackhammer. The sounds of bones shattering loudly rung out from the impact, Cell was sent plummeting to the surface where he could do absolutely nothing to stop his descent, his body like a rag doll from the last hit.

He hit the ground with the effect of a ballistic missile. The bio-android's torturer was descending slowly, loving every minute of hell he put the grass hopper like creature through, Cell saw this as his last chance, this would be his last move, the ace up his sleeve, after all if he couldn't win he sure as hell wasn't going to give them that satisfaction.

Having pulled himself back together he started the process that would be the demise of everyone on this planet. Gohan was still approaching at a slow pace, if Cell didn't have his back up plan, it most likely would have terrified him but as he began to bloat up, he couldn't help the triumph smile that made its way onto his face. "you know, your going to have even less luck doing that in this form, though I do apricate the struggle."

Cell let out a hearty laugh as he began to take a balloon shape, of course Gohan thought that he was bulking up to acquire more power. How wrong he was, the demi-Saiyan's right eyebrow raised at the suddenly laughing Cell. "You've lost! I'm going to explode and take this planet with me!" The confidence that Gohan had been showing quickly turned to seriousness as he got ready to attack.

Cell extended his hands out in a stopping motion. "Wouldn't want to do that, any harsh movements and I might go off early!" Cell took glee in watching Gohan crumple to the floor, dread and angry taking hold as he punched the ground in frustration. "Won't be long now! About a minute or so and this world goes KABOOM!" In all honest, Cell felt disgusted with himself, perhaps it was the Saiyan genes within him wanting to win in a fair fight, he had after all wanted to prove that he was the perfect being the ultimate fighter and having not achieved that he felt hallow, pathetic.

Perhaps he had gone about this the wrong way, but with the Earth on the line he felt everyone would bring their A game. Maybe there was a way where they could have tested each other without being enemies, perhaps if he had overcome his programming to kill Goku and the Z fighters they may have been the best of friends, however after all he had done he highly doubted it, maybe they where destined to fight to the bitter end against each other.

As Cell made peace with himself, his opponent berated himself, cursing his arrogance, cursing himself for letting his new-found power go to his head, the ascended Super Saiyan had no idea what to do. He failed, he'd be the cause of so many deaths simply because he wanted to make Cell suffer. He felt disgusted with himself, he should have listened to his father and ended it when he had the chance.

And that's when the two where greeted by an unexpected guest, Goku. "Dad?" The full-blooded Saiyan gave a glance to his child, a small smile on his face.

"You did well Gohan! I'm proud of you! Take care of your mother and tell her I'm sorry." Gohan knew at that very moment what his father was planning to do, Goku's two fingers came up to rest gently on his forehead. "Goodbye son." Gohan made a desperate rush to get to his father, to stop him from sacrificing himself, but it was to late. The balloon like form of Cell and the defeater of Frieza vanished.

The demi-human was shell shocked, his father was gone, dead. His eyes began to water, the tears came next, flowing down his dirt stained cheeks. He slammed his fist into the ground, a small crater formed. All the anger was fading from within him, replaced by an overwhelming sadness.

However, the demi-Saiyan couldn't wallow in his depressed state for long, the sound of an energy beam filled the air with sound and pierced the unprepared hybrid from the future, going straight through the lavender haired adult, killing him instantly.

"Another one bites the dust!"

No one could believe it, standing before them, in his perfect form was the abomination Cell. "How?" It was Gohan who asked the question, but while he may have been shocked his anger was quickly resurfacing.

Cell let out a little laugh "Glad you asked my dear boy! It appears my creator was beyond doubt a genius! You see, as long as one of my cells survive, I can regenerate. Gohan's body began to tremble with rage. "You ready for round two Gohan?"

"This time you won't survive!" Cell was pleased with his foe's response, they two got ready to fight, Gohan in his form that Piccolo had learned him all those years ago, while Cell took on the form of the his father had used, the turtle hermits style passed down by Roshi.

Before the two could duke it out, the Prince of all Saiyans decided to interrupt. "Cell!" The two turned to see Vegeta rush Cell, an enormous amount of energy in his hand, he threw his hand forward unleashing his wrath in the form of a golden wave of energy. It made contact with the bio-android.

An impressive explosion rang out, however, the last full-blooded Saiyan alive decided that it simply was not enough and began to let out a barrage of Ki blasts along with scream after scream. "I'll make sure you can't put yourself back together!" He intensified his attack, throwing out everything he could at the monster that just killed his son.

It eventually got to a point where Vegeta couldn't keep up with the attack any more and had to stop to take a breather. "It's finally over." In the heat of the moment everyone believed him, yet that belief was quickly shattered when Cell decided to emerge from the smoke of the blasts and appear beside Vegeta. "It's over when I say it's over!" With his words spoken he slammed the prideful warrior with a chop of his hands, sending the poor prince into the ground where he created a long trench as his body ate away at the ground.

Cell looked at him pitifully. "And now it is over!" He raised his hand, planning to end the life of the final pure Saiyan. The blast left his finger tips at lightening speed, hurdling towards its intended target. Yet something surprised the green fighter, Gohan was moving to intercept the attack, while he knew the boy would be fit to deflect it, he wouldn't be able to prepare himself in time when he reached his battered comrade. The demi-Saiyan mad it just in time, taking the full brunt of the attack.

The blast shocks the very ground the stood upon, pushing back some of the Z Fighters who simply couldn't stand against the blasts outrageous power. Dust and smoke obscured the two with Saiyan blood, making his friends fear the worst. Soon everything began to settle, revealing both Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan's left side was heavily wounded, his left arm looking deformed from blood and burned skin.

Vegeta looked utterly beaten, he was having a hard time breathing from the single hit he took from Cell. The bio-android didn't know what to say, why did Gohan risk himself for Vegeta. Looking at the two he felt strange, he wanted to say the belonged together and that they were weak, but he remembered back to himself not to long ago, when he was the one that was weak, he had no right to call them that. These thoughts where frustrating the ultimate creation of doctor Gero, so he decided that now would be a good time to end things, this planet and its inhabitants where starting to have too much of an effect on him.

The self-proclaimed perfect being landed on the ground with a soft thud, he watched as his most worthy opponent brought himself to his feet, the injury he sustained from protecting Vegeta making him loose the edge on most powerful warrior at the Cell Games. Gohan stared at him defiantly, ready to continue the fight. "It's about time we end this boy!"

Cell moved into the stance for the Kamehameha wave, planning to turn the planet he was on to dust. The demi-human got in a similar pose, though he was only using one hand. "I agree!" The hybrid knew he was facing an uphill battle, and while a struggle of beams put the Earth in the most danger, he knew he would loose if they where to fist fight, after all one of his arms was pretty much useless, and between him and Cell, Cell was the better fighter. A fight of pure energy was his only chance at winning.

"I'm sorry Gohan."

The Demi-Saiyan's eyes widened as he looked down at Vegeta, it was not something he ever excepted to come from his mouth. Yet it did not shackle him, he couldn't allow doubt to consume him, he had to win, for his friends, for his mother and for his father. "This is the end Gohan." Yet again the hybrid was shocked, Cell's tone was no longer cocky or excited like it normally was, it felt empty and his body posture showed just how serious he was about this and he finally referred to him as Gohan, it confused and unsettled him. Yet the both began the age-old chant.

"KA ME"

Everyone waited with baited breath, this was it, this was what decided who lived and who died.

"HA ME"

Everyone was in the Demi-Human's corner, hoping to god that he would succeed against the wicked creature know as Cell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two titans of power thrusted their hands forward, the two beams spiralling towards each other at mind boggling speeds. The waves of pure energy made contact, expanding as they did so to a dome like shape, putting shame to towns with its phenomenal size. The ground rattled under the immense power the two where giving out, the ground beneath them began to give out, the whole entire world felt earthquakes that where beyond anything ever recorded in the history of man. City's began to collapse, the earth cracked beneath their feet, as the showdown for the ages commenced. Winds created from the beam struggle was beyond comprehension, casing tsunami's all over the world, flooding great coastal cities, towns and villages.

The plant was violently shaking, people believed it to be the end of the world, the believed Cell had won. The dome of energy continued to grow, it's blue glow being seen halfway across the globe. The power being outputted putting fear in the gods as the power could be felt all the way to the Otherworld.

Cell's wave of destructive power was slowly taking over the struggle, pushing Gohan's energy back. The eleven year old was finding it hard to cope, his young body wasn't made to take this sort of punishment, but he knew he couldn't give up, after all if he did everyone one would die. He couldn't allow that to happen, so he pushed harder, managing to stop Cell's beam just before it engulfed him.

"Special Beam Canon!"

The spiralling beam hit Cell in the back, gaining the green fiends attention as he looked back to see the Namekian pumping energy into an attack to aid Gohan, soon the rest of the Z Fighters followed suit. Tien using his Tri-Beam attack, Krillin using the Kamehameha wave along with Yamcha. Cell's wing like attachments on his back opened and created an incredible force of Ki that knocked the Z Fighters of their feet, yet that didn't stop them. They continued to rise and fight, no matter how little they where effecting the outcome they couldn't let Cell prevail.

Gohan couldn't take seeing his friends get hurt, causing an outpour of power to be unleashed from within him. Gohan's beam began to take back some much-needed ground, beginning to level it back off so that it was even between the two. "Where does he get his power?" it wasn't a question Cell was expecting anyone to answer, he simply spoke out of the stress his body was under from using so much power.

He was created to be perfection, he was perfection, yet perhaps that was his flaw. He wasn't himself, he was multiple beings mixed into one, with a mission programmed within him to kill Son Goku. The only time he actually did something for himself was when he wanted to test his strength, hence the whole Cell Games, but even that could be down to his Saiyan DNA or Vegeta and Goku's personality within him.

Who was he? That was the question and one he would have to answer at a later time, he couldn't afford to lose concentration, he needed to win, so he could forge a new path, one he wanted and not the one laid out by his creator. He let out a yell, pushing his powers to new found heights and pushing Gohan's beam back.

It looked like it was over for Earth and it's inhabitants. Yet from far above came a powerful blast of energy that smacked straight into the back of Cell, unbalancing him and causing him to lose his focus. Cell looked to the source of the blast, finding none other than the Prince of all Saiyans.

This was Gohan's chance, gather every ounce of energy that he could muster he put it all in. He looked like he was about to beat the oversized grass hopper, his wave was going to consume him, yet Cell managed to stop his impending doom, and with everything he had pushed back, yet again bringing it to a stale mate. The two continued to push more and more, going beyond the limits there body should allow.

But they went to far, the power becoming uncontrollable by them. The two waves began to implode into each other, it shrank to the size of about 9 foot in every direction. All the fighters looked in awe at what was happening before them, then it began to pull them in Gohan and Cell where the first to go, being exhausted from the amount of power they had been pumping out, they disappeared. The rest of the Z fighters used everything the had left in their thank not to get sucked in, the body of Trunks fell in, along with the unconscious Android 18.

Slowly the sphere began to decrease in size and power before disappearing all together, the Z Fighters simply stood dumbstruck, not sure what the hell just happened.

-Universe 6-

The eyes of the first ascended Super Saiyan began to flutter, he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, grunting at the pain emanating from his left arm, looking down at said arm he could see his wounds had sealed themselves, however his skin was raw red from the burns he sustained during battle. The hybrid's eyes shot open as he remembered he had been fighting against Cell.

Nimbly he jumped to his feet, in front of him lay the deceased form of Trunks and the unconscious form of Android 18, the only sign that she was alive being that she was the rise and fall of her chest. "Finally awake boy." Gohan felt his entire body freeze at the sound of that voice, turning ever so slowly around to come face to face with Cell, the mean green fighting machine was sitting on a rock, legs crossed and looking rather bored.

Cell put his hand up to stop the Demi-Human who was beginning to adopt a fighting stance. "Relax; I don't want to fight you. Besides, I highly doubt you would last long, that and we haven't exactly recovered from the amount of energy we let loose." As much as Gohan hated to admit to himself, Cell was right. They didn't really have the strength to duke it out.

Cell looked at the teen, he may have stopped thinking of fighting him, but the rage trembling behind his eyes told him that he would have to keep up his guard. "Listen Gohan, I know you're not the biggest fan of me, but have you grasped our situation?" This caught the younger fighter a bit surprised, taking a look at his surroundings painted a pretty grim picture. The area they where in was desolate, there was barley any life he could sense at all. It didn't help that he was finding hard to breath.

"Where are we?"

Cell jumped from his perch on the rock. "Earth!" He came to stand beside the Demi-Saiyan, it made Gohan rather uncomfortable being so close to someone he wanted to beat the tard out off, but his statement confused him to no end and frightened, this couldn't be Earth.

"This can't be Earth!" It had to be some sick twisted joke from the bio-android, the Demi-Human just couldn't find the oversized insects answer to be correct in any shape or form, it just couldn't be true.

"I know it's hard to believe, but trust me on this." Gohan was a bit annoyed at how lay back the bio-android was being and trust him, Cell had to be joking.

"Why should I trust you?" The perfect being let out a small sigh, showing his frustration at the current situation.

"Well I did instant transmission quite an incredible distance just to return and fight you, it took me awhile to find the mud-ball but now I can tell you all the planets that surround it with life and what I sense puts us right on Earth, well a planet where Earth is anyway."

Gohan wanted to poke holes into Cell's theory, however, a grunt brought his attention away from his greatest foe to the slowly awakening Android 18. He made his way over to her, kneeling down beside her as she began to stir. Her piercing blue eyes creaked open and fixated themselves on the Demi-Saiyan. "Miss 18, are you feeling ok?"

The only female of the group looked surprised by who was in front of her, the son of Goku was looking at her concerned, yet when taking a look at just how messed up he was, from his left arm which was completely burned, to the cuts and bruises littering his face along with the rest of his body, she had a feeling that she should be asking if he was ok rather than the other way around.

"I'll live." It came out cold, but that was the way she was. A small smile braced the young warrior's face, he was glad she was alright. Cell's shadow cast itself upon the two, gaining their attention, 18 quickly jumped to her feet and got into a fighting stance, but anyone could see the slight hint of fear that danced in her eyes.

The ultimate creation of doctor Gero rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics. "Calm down now, no need to get feisty, we have bigger problems to worry about than your animosity towards me." The words of Cell did little to calm down 18 as the two began to stare each other down. A small explosion caused the two to stop their staring contest to turn to the source of the explosion.

Gohan had blown a man-sized hole in the ground, he turned on his heel, walking towards the once alive traveller from the future, he gently picked him up with his one good hand and dragged his fellow Demi-Saiyan towards his final resting place, he dropped the son of Vegeta into the hole as gracefully as he could with one useable arm. He felt rotten to the core, he failed to save Trunks, was he destined to reap failure wherever he went. He was about to start pushing dirt onto the dead body of his friend when he noticed something, tied to a strap of his armour was a small brown sack.

Picking the sack of the deceased with a hint of guilt throughout his body, the Demi-Human gingerly allowed his fingers to search the contents of the sack, eventually he got hold of what he was looking for. When his hand emerged from the now empty bag he was disappointed with the outcome, in his hand was an underdeveloped sensu bean.

It was smaller than every other bean, even less than half the size of it, he popped the irregular sized bean into his mouth and began to chew, the bitter sweet taste of blandness didn't sit well with him however the end results made up for it. His injuries began to heal however, his wounds didn't fully heal, the bruising was gone and cuts where less noticeable. His left arm which had been mangled by Cell's attack which had been burned and roughed up was now close to normal, but the mark was left, his arm was still red in colour yet no where near as harsh as before he took the bean. Scars could now be seen on the arm.

Gohan didn't look over himself for too long and began to bury his friend, it was the least he could do for him. He couldn't stop the tears that began to emerge around his eyes, this was hard to do. He believed Cell, after all the bio-android could have done away with him in his sleep yet he didn't, and he couldn't think of any reason for him to lie either. So he knew as he buried his friend, it was for real, Trunks wasn't coming back, he was gone.

Gohan's body soon began to tremble, he stopped placing earth over his once ally, tears where flowing freely down his dirty face. He jumped slightly when Android 18 kneeled down opposite to him and began to help, the Demi-Saiyan rub his eyes furiously with his arms and hands, trying to calm himself down. He got stuck into it with her and they began making good progress in putting Trunks to rest.

Cell watched the two, he knew why Gohan was burying the boy from the future, as to 18 he was confused, why was she helping, it just didn't make sense. Deep within the bio-android emotions began to swim, new ones he had never felt before in his short timeframe as a sentient being, if he was to hazard a guess he'd call the emotion eating him up inside guilt.

He didn't have to kill Trunks, he had no real reason, the only person he might want to kill would be the likes of Gohan and that was simply because the son of Goku nearly ended his life. When he was born he had an unimaginable hatred for the Earth raised Saiyan, but he knew it was due to the programming his dear old creator implanted within him.

Ever since he self-destructed his views on reality began to change, no longer was he driven by revenge and wanting to prove he was the perfect being, for once he was at a loss for what to do with himself, he still had the urge to be the strongest, however it felt diminished. Perhaps there was some sort of device within him, placed by Gero so that he would kill the Z-Fighters and become the perfect being, and once he went kaboom, he wiped away any influence the good doctor had on him. He now had an endless amount of choices before him, he could become his own person, not what his creator wanted him to be. His only urge was to fight and get stronger though, most likely down to his Saiyan genes, but he would follow that path for now until he found out what his purpose was.

The teen and adult buried Trunks, Gohan filled the female android in on what Cell had told him, he was also glad of the help, a little smile was on his face as he imagined the lilac haired Saiyan throwing a tantrum about Android 18 helping with his burial. The tears had stopped running down his face, he had composed himself. It wasn't long until the body of the deceased hybrid was covered up, the young warrior turned to his elder, a sad smile on his face, but one that held true thankfulness. "Thank you miss 18."

"Lazuli." Gohan looked at her questioningly, not sure what she meant. "My name is Lazuli." Her harsh, cold tone he had heard before was much softer, there was still a hint within it, but she seemed much more welcoming. The Demi-Saiyan outstretched his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Lazuli!"

The once human took hold of the teens hand, giving it a good firm shake. "It's a pleasure Gohan!" The moment of a new friendship being forged was ruined by the sound of a large stone slamming and sinking into the earth beneath there feet. The duo looked towards their only company to see he had put said stone at the head of Trunk's grave.

Both where angry with Cell, each having their reasons. However, Gohan's fury began to wain as he saw what was scorched into the stone. 'Trunks'. The Demi-Saiyan looked at the Z fighter's greatest enemy with a great deal of confusion, what reason would the insect like humanoid have to do this deed.

Cell easily picked up on the teens baffled features, yet he had no reason to explain himself to the boy. "We should get going, there seems to be a lack of oxygen on this planet." Lazuli stood up and stood defiantly before her once capturer, her readings told her he was weakened, she knew she would be able to batter him.

"Who said anything about we, we're going no where with you!" Her anger was clear as it came out like a dam bursting, yet it didn't seem to faze the tall bio-android.

"Then stay here and die for all I care." Cell began to bring his middle finger and index finger to his head, it was a bluff to try scare the two, his energy was dangerously low, and he wasn't entirely sure what would happen if the planet he landed on was hostile. He needed a great deal of rest to recuperate if he wanted to be self-dependant.

"Wait!" The yell from the Demi-Saiyan garnered the attention of Gero's creations, both waiting with baited breath for what the small titan had to say. "He's our only ride out of here, a truce between us would be beneficial to all." His words got different reactions from the two. Cell was slightly frustrated, the boy knew he was in a weakened state and needed protection, obviously he did take after his father in the brain department.

The blonde was caught between shock and rage. "How can you trust something like that, after all he has done!" She was trying to change the mind of the youngest among them, she sent a quick glace at the being that was a mixture of some of the greatest fighters to ever live, it sent a shiver down her spine.

Gohan let out a little chuckle, it wasn't as cheery as the way he once laughed. "Vegeta has most likely killed billions in his life under Frieza, and I trust him. I'm not saying that I trust him though, however I have to put my anger aside for the sake of survival." Cell couldn't help but smirk, the kid was smart and rational, he was pleasantly surprised about this, perhaps this would be a fruitful partnership.

Lazuli relented, she could push harder but just looking at how relaxed the teen was taking the situation she had a feeling she would be rather unsuccessful and decided not to waste her energy. "Then it's settled! We should get going too, god only knows what we are breathing in on this desolate planet." The teen agreed with the bio-android, the air was harsh to breath in and just felt plain wrong when inhaled.

The human and demi-human walked towards the tailed creature, Lazuli being a bit more cautious with her approach to him. "We'll most likely be dropping into a battleground so I suggest you two be at the ready." Said two where a bit put off by the perfect being's choice of words.

"What do you mean?" Gohan was floored by his statement, he had just gotten out of a life or death battle and now he might be thrust into another one. Cell let out a sigh, rather annoyed that Goku hadn't installed the basics of instant transmission into his son.

"I need to lock on to an energy signal, the higher the energy the better, easier to focus on and find. After all the only reason I made it back to Earth was due to the fact you where still in that ascended state of yours." The smallest of the tree let out a hum of understanding and then placed his hand on Cell's back, this in turn prompted the blue eyed female to follow suit.

They stayed like that for a short period of time as Cell concentrated on where they would end up, his eyes slowly opened as he fixated on his location, a smirk of satisfaction appearing on his visage. "I hope your ready." That was all the heads up the two where going to get as the small group from a different universe left the desolate planet that was once as lush and green as the Earth the came from mere hours ago.

-Planet Madra-

Explosions were going off right, left and centre. A once fertile land was now a war zone, nothing but craters and the bodies of the dead littered the battlefield. A city was the only thing remotely left intact. Destructive blasts of energy where being flung around by two sides.

On one side where a hulking species, their bulk putting the largest of lorries to shame, their faces where practically flat, the only thing protruding from their visage being rather large horns. Their feet where circular, looking a great deal like that of tree trunks, muscles seemed to bulge from their frames. They wore little clothing, mainly around their reproductive organs, there clothes matching the colour of their skin.

From a quick glance at the small army's formation you could tell the race had a hierarchy system based on the colour of their skin. At the forefront of the battle where those of a light and dark grey colour, then behind them providing a protective blockade around their camp where of a bright blue in skin colour, followed by only a handful of deep red coloured beings protecting a large tent. One could compare these space aliens to that of humanoid rhinos.

The name of this conquering race was Sronach, a powerful race that invaded other planets to grow their civilisation. Their foes defended the neon glowing city and had made a name for themselves throughout the galaxy as mercenaries for hired protection and justice. The where human in appearance and wore matching uniforms apart from colour which signified their position within their army. It consisted of yellow straps that held up a piece of sliver armour that covered their chest area the whole way around to their backs, a faded purple under piece that descended between the thigh and knee, underneath that was where body suits that stopped above the knees and a bit after the shoulders. These suits where different colours to show rank, Blue being the highest with brown being the lowest.

These beings where know as Saiyans, and where considered to be heroes of the universe. Between the city and the camp of the invading Sronach many soldiers from either side where battling to the death. On the west of the battlefield a small group of Saiyans fought against their enemies who had the advantage in numbers.

The Saiyans where on there last legs, the battle which had been going on for days was beginning to take its toll. They where surrounded by the rhino like beings, the horns on protruding from their faces glowing, energy growing at the very tip of the pointy feature. One Saiyan stood amongst his peers staring down his foes, ready to take them on.

"Any last words Saiyan?" It came from a red skinned Sronach, his power far surpassing his grey skinned comrades. Pleasure radiated of his visage in waves, his sadistic nature being noticeable to all those present, infecting those of his same species.

The Saiyan who stood before him did not respond in words, instead a white aura blazed to life around him, His wounded comrades cheered him on, he was their only hope at survival and they felt pretty confident he could do it. He was Renso, he was the ace of the entire Saiyan army, having completed missions people would consider suicide. He wore the blue garbs, showing he was the highest ranked Saiyan there. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail, he looked young, yet it was simply a trait from his DNA, he was in his late sixties.

He bore several cuts and bruises but looked ready to take on anything, a look of pure determination blazing in his eyes. He pushed off the ground with full force, cracks appearing in the stone beneath his feet. He reached his red skinned foe with blinding speed, landing a hit on the cocky beast, his fist smashing dead centre into its gut. The Sronach reeled back slightly, surprised at the Saiyan's speed, Renso pushed forward, hoping to take advantage of his shocked opponent, however he was not so lucky. He thrusted forward his right fist, aiming for the rhino like being's head, yet his small hand was caught in the red giants oversized hand. The Saiyan threw forward his free hand only to yet again be stopped in a similar fashion.

Renso couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face, the Sronach was wide open. He brought his knee up into the chin of the crimson skinned being, rattling its brain around its skull. The Sronach released his grip on the Saiyan's hands and Renso capitalised, twisting his body to gain momentum and ploughing his foot into the side of his adversary's head, sending him skidding along the ground, creating a defined trench as he did so.

His Saiyan comrades screamed out in joy and those who still had the will to fight engaged with the grey skinned Sronachs. They seemed to come alive with energy at watching their captain's display of fighting prowess. Said captain wasn't happy though, his giant foe emerged from his hole to quickly for his liking, energy gathering at the tip of it's horn, burning a ferocious red, the blast came at him with incredible speed, the ponytailed Saiyan leaped out of the way only to be clotheslined by his large enemy.

The pain was intense as he was sent flying into a group of rocks, he knew he was finished, he had been fighting for close to two days straight now, he simply didn't have the energy to put up a fight against his monster of a foe, if he was at full power he could give the Sronach a good beating with some difficult. He could see the energy growing at the tip of it's horn, he was a goner. Renso let his eyelids fall close, he began to make peace with himself, he had regrets, after all who didn't. He wished he could have passed on all his knowledge to his young apprentice Cabba. The kid showed such potential as a fighter and future leader, he just hoped he continued to grow without his presence.

Then their was his sister, she had become a bit of a ruffian over the past year, flaunting her power over the impressionable and creating a small gang, she was the strongest Saiyan alive, yet she wasted her days away with her little gang of misfits. He should have given her more attention as she grew up, yet he consumed himself with his work, driving her away in the process.

"It's over!" The massive red Sronach screamed in a victorious manner, his ball of energy hurdling towards his target. The Saiyan let out a sigh as he embraced his impending doom, yet he waited and waited, he was expecting to be in horrendous pain as his body burned to ash, however he still just felt sore and insanely tired.

He slowly opened his eyes, and what was before him shocked him to the core. The blast was being held in place by a boy, he was wearing a shredded purple fighting gi, his left arm was red in colour, showing the kid had gotten a nasty burn, it looked less appealing with the scars that accompanied it. His coal black hair defied gravity, the kid had to be a Saiyan yet Renso couldn't recall ever seeing this child, but what really got to him was the boys power. It felt unreal, it just didn't seem possible, he was close to Caulifla in power.

With a grunt of effort, the saviour of Renso pushed the ball of Ki into space, before dashing towards the red skinned Sronach and beginning to pummel him, beating the Rhino like creature into unconsciousness in less than a minute. This display of power caught everyone's attention, the Saiyan's looked ready to cheer endlessly while the Sronach looked absolutely terrified, their commander, one of the strongest of their race just got defeated soundly by a child. The large creature took off running towards their camp in retreat.

With their foes in full retreat the Saiyan's let out a cry of victory, most collapsing to the ground from sheer exhaustion. Renso pulled himself out of what he taught would be his grave and brought himself to sit comfortable on the ground. He kept his eyes fixated on their saviour, taking in any detail he could as the boy walked towards him. The boys clothing confused him, no doubt he was a Saiyan, but his clothes weren't something you would see a Saiyan wear.

"Are you alright mister?" The politeness from the young lad was unexpected, while the Saiyan's where peace keepers it didn't mean they where the nicest bunch to get along with, sure there was the odd exception like Cabba, but when your race was bred to fight you get rather prideful people who seem exceptionally hostile.

The old captain let out a small laugh. "I've seen better days! Thanks for the bale out kid!"

"I just did what anyone would have done in my position." The teen began to scratch the back of his head, humble and honest, he seemed like a good kid, but he looked slightly uncomfortable, yet the elder Saiyan just couldn't figure out why. Then again that wasn't really important at the moment, his team needed to contact in reinforcements to set up camp in this area and put pressure on the Sronachs.

"Just like you to go charging in to save the day Gohan, even when your injured. One of these days that recklessness will get you killed." The voice lacked concern and seemed to just be making a point rather than anything else. Renso turned around to catch sight of a green oversized grasshopper along with a blonde-haired beauty trailing behind him cautiously. He could sense the green being had a certain amount of negative energy flowing around him, it made him feel uncomfortable around the being. Though what really caught him for a loop was the female, he couldn't sense a thing from her and that really put him on edge.

The teen let a small goofy smile spread on his face. "Sorry." Gohan felt like his mother was lecturing him on a mistake from his studies, it was kind of relaxing to hear words like that come from the bio-android, he could definitely tell something had changed within the creation of doctor Gero, he still held his sharp tongue, yet it seemed tamer.

"Gohan?" Renso spoke the name out, it confused him slightly, he was positive the boy before him was a Saiyan, but the kid didn't have a Saiyan name. He caught the attention of the teen who bowed to him in greeting.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my names Gohan! The two behind you are Cell and Lazuli!" Renso soaked the information into his brain, he slowly got to his feet and made his way over to the boy that saved his and his men's lives. The elder extended his hand which Gohan grasped in a heartbeat.

"It's a pleasure Gohan. My name is Renso, Captain of the Saiyan defence force orange!" Now Renso was expecting many things, however one thing he did not expect was for the eyes of the teen to budge out of his sockets in surprise.

"You're a Saiyan?!"

A/N:

So I'm back with a new story! I was originally going to update Gohan's Journey redone, however when I went back to it I had no idea what I was doing with it. So, this story will be taking over for it, sorry if anyone who liked Gohan's Journey Redone was looking forward to another chapter. This is an idea I've had in my mind for a while, so I hope ye enjoy it so far and want to see more.

If you have any questions or suggestions fire away and ask!

With this story I wanted to try and reform Cell as well as have more freedom, there is so little known about Universe 6 and it gives me a great deal of creative freedom to write this story. While the Saiyan's from U6 seem ridiculously strong in DBS I plan to keep them stronger than U7 Saiyan's yet not at a level where the could fight a Saiyan in base who has absorbed godly Ki into themselves, found it hard to believe Cabba could match Vegeta in base.

Well that's all, until next time, have a good one!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A New Start! A Worthy Foe Appears?

To say Renso was curious would be the understatement of the year, the tree newcomers put him on edge, the teen amongst them didn't bother the captain too much, so far the young Saiyan had done nothing but help his men set up camp, even go as far to aid the wounded in any way he could. The fact that he seemed shocked that he and his men where Saiyans confused him, no doubt the boy was Saiyan and he was about to push the boy further on his reaction when the teen's green friend spoke up, stopping any type of conversation and beginning the work on the camp.

The green one of there group, Cell, left him feeling uncomfortable. The insect like creature had a sense of malice rolling off him, while it wasn't much he could tell from previous fights what evil beings felt like, their negative energy was always terrifying, how someone could get Ki like that he never knew. It was strange how a teen with such positive energy was hanging around someone as clouded as this Cell.

The woman of the group, Lazuli was the biggest mystery out of all of them, she hung around the boy, helping him out every now while keeping a firm gaze on the bio-android. Renso couldn't sense a thing from her, which was unheard off, it just didn't make sense to the seasoned warrior, every living thing radiated with Ki, yet here stood an anomaly in the flow of the universe.

The Saiyan captain was simply left with so many questions and he had no idea where to start, he let out a hefty sigh and looked down at their battle plans, he needed to focus on ending this conflict first before he could question the tree on what they where doing here and why the had a Saiyan child with them.

Cell was sitting by himself, none came near him, he had no idea why, he hazarded a guess that it was his appearance, or even his frustration that was blowing off him in waves. Whatever the reason he was glad he was left alone, he needed time to figure out many things, the being created from pure hatred and the idea of revenge was lost within himself. Questions bombarded around his head, ricocheting of his skull, never seeming to disappear as they stay at the forefront of his mind.

Just who was he, was he nothing more than a tool to end the life of Son Goku? Or was he made for more, to evolve beyond his creators simple minded goal. Then what was it he should do, perhaps explore and over time find his meaning, or maybe just create destruction as he went, the very idea would have trilled him not to long ago, now it felt hallow. What would destruction bring the perfect being, it left nothing to be desired, yet his cells which he received from the planet broker Frieza craved for him to inflict pain and destruction to prove himself.

However, his body just seemed to contradict him as his cells from the Earth raised Saiyan Goku wanted nothing more than to prove his strength through fighting, not killing or causing destruction. The personalities of the very beings he was based on where tearing him apart inside, from his more destructive tendencies which came from the likes of Vegeta, Frieza and King Cold, to the more sympathetic and pure attributes from the likes of the Z-Fighters.

Ever so slowly did his frustration grow more and more as time kept on ticking, like a revolving planet that proceeded in one direction. The bio-android stared down at his open hand, he focused on it intently, as if his white palm would give him the answers he so desperately craved for. Unsurprisingly he was left more frustrated, berating himself thinking the answers would simply come to him.

The sound of laughter filled his alien shaped ears, his vison homed in on a group of Saiyans who were chatting to both Gohan and Android 18 vividly. The teen seemed to be enjoying the conversation with these Saiyans, while the blonde of their trio was seemed to be content with the on goings, however he noticed the glances of disdain she would throw his way. He decided to shift his thoughts to something else, not wanting to focus on his inner conflict or the resounding hate that was overflowing from the lesser creation of Doctor Gero.

These Saiyans where a good distraction, he had warned Gohan not to divulge much on to these mercenaries. The fact that they said they where Saiyans was reason enough to not trust them, from what Gero had implanted in his mind he knew that only a handful of Saiyans existed, yet the fact that they all had gravity defying hair, along with pitch black hair and eyes held some truth to their claim. One fact irked him though, not one of them had a brown furry appendage that distinguished them form that of humans. He would choose to be cautious around them, though he would admit, he was mildly impressed with the average Ki these Saiyans had, while it was nothing compared to the Saiyans which cells resided in him, they where definitely something to behold, it made Vegeta look like a baby the first time he arrived on Earth.

Perhaps some could give him a challenge amongst these so called Saiyans, a small smile made it onto the bio-androids face at the thought of proving his perfection, though he would have to wait, he was still recovering, even 18 would still be able to defeat him soundly with only a little effort on her part. He closed his eyes, keeping his senses open in case something happened but fell into a sleep like state in his sitting position.

Lazuli watched the bio-android every moment she got, she was terrified of the green creature, when he had absorbed her she was in a limbo like state, she felt neither dead or alive, and it was a horrifying feeling, one she didn't want to experience again, she would rather die than experience that hell of an existence.

She wondered if her brother was still within the monster, trapped in that infernal hell between life and death. She wanted nothing more than to crush the cockroach beneath her feet, yet she held back because of the child she was sitting beside, even though she had beaten the crap out of his friends, he still treated her kindly and seemingly held no grudge against her, if it had been Vegeta she awoke too she had a feeling she would be a ragdoll.

She gingerly pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear before tuning in fully to the conversation at hand, she was surprised to find out there was more Saiyans, from Gero's data the only full blooded Saiyans alive should be Goku and Vegeta, it piqued her interest a little bit and it was better than dwelling on the big green bug she kept her eye on.

"The Sronach are nasty creatures, they start wars and devastate planets, taking anything valuable that will get them considerable wealth, the nearly wipe out entire species just to make them valuable as slaves." The tone from the Saiyan talking to them held an unbridled rage, looking down at her young friend she could see that he looked to be in a similar state of anger, just more controlled than the female Saiyan who spoke the words.

She to was put off by what these rhino like creatures do, yet she to a certain extent didn't really care, these affairs didn't bother her. She was curious just when things had taken a turn in the conversation, before she had focused in on Cell, one of the Saiyans was telling a rather humours joke, by the time she tuned back in it was now about people who killed and stole, it was strange how conversations could change so drastically in only a short period of time.

The Demi-Saiyan spoke up. "Are you guys winning this battle?" Lazuli got a reminder that the kid before her had seen more action then her, heck, the kid probably been in more life or death fights than most of the population of Earth. She had no right to call Gohan a kid, by all rights, after all he had been through, he should be considered a man. It was just hard to see the teen that way when he was just so kind and acted his age when outside a fighting environment.

A rough looking Saiyan spoke up, he was heavily injured from the previous battle, bandages where warped around the young looking fighter's face, the bandages themselves were dyed in the crimson blood of the Saiyan warrior, and while his injuries looked like he should be in intense agony, he seemed to be in no pain at all. "We had been at a stalemate for the past few weeks, but now that we've taken this area, we should be able to put pressure on those horned bastards!"

All the Saiyans began to nod in agreement, a sense of hope was emerging before them, spreading through the camp, revitalizing every single soldier. The all stood straighter, the determination could be seen clear on their faces, they allowed their Ki to flow freely, giving a good idea of their strength to anyone who had the ability to sense the life force of a living being.

The young Demi-Saiyan didn't know what to do, he found out the Saiyans where warriors for hire, but they only took the jobs of those who where in the right, those who fought for justice. This information led the hybrid to a state of confusion. Practically all Saiyans where killed by Frieza, yet the fact they didn't even mention the galactic tyrant once made him question if he was somehow in the past. He quickly shoved that idea out of his head, it wasn't logical, from what he heard from Vegeta, Saiyans were vicious beings, wiping out whole planets just for the trill of a fight.

Not once did Vegeta ever say Saiyans were protectors, another issue was that they had no tails, he wanted to bring it up, but at the same time he didn't want to seem stupid when asking a question that might make him stand out. He had to admit that Cell was right, he had to be careful what he said, he had no idea how they would react, and the last thing they needed to be was alienated, after all they still weren't even sure what was going on or where they were. They didn't even know what happened to the other Z-Fighters.

Then there was the fact that Cell said the planet they came from was Earth, clogs in his head began to turn, perhaps this was an alternative timeline. It wasn't to far of a stretch to believe, after all Trunks came to past to warn them about two destructive androids. There was an endless possibility of time lines, but then again, he could be wrong and their simply might be the two due to the sword wilding Demi-Saiyan traveling back in time.

And if he was wrong what would explain a destroyed Earth and the survival of the Saiyan race. Earlier he had mentioned Vegeta in name, yet it didn't ring a bell with any of these heroic mercenaries. He chose to leave out the prince part, by simply saying Vegeta they would of know if he was there prince or not. The fact that the didn't worried the Ox prince, he didn't have time to focus on the subject any longer, even if he wanted too.

The Saiyans around him began to ask questions, obviously they where curious about him, an unknown Saiyan stepping in and taking on an enemy, not even their Captain could match and doing it rather easily. Questions began coming in from every direction like a freight train, it was simply to much for the young teen who was beginning to look more uncomfortable as time proceeded.

"One at a time!" The Saiyans all closed their gobs in union as the stared cautiously at the one who spoke. Lazuli had a sharp menacing look in her eyes which scared all the males in the vicinity, her icy cold tone only hammering the point home further. All the females nodded in approval, the impression of the android went up in everyone's eyes, apart from Cell, he simply didn't have a high opinion of her though, even if she could kick his ass at this very moment.

A rather young Saiyan who looked to be just outside of Adulthood spoke up first, "Where did you come from? With power like yours you would be the talk of Sadala." An easy question, while he was a horrible liar, he had a feeling he would be able to get away with bending the truth to his benefit.

"My friends and I come from a planet named Earth. We had to leave due to the planet dying." Remorseful looks were sent in the direction of the human and hybrid. Gohan felt bad deep down inside, yet he felt it would be in his interest not to look like some insane eejit who said he was from another dimension.

"How did you get so powerful?" the question rung out from the back of the encircled teen and android. Gohan let out a sigh, a small smile on his face as he looked out at them, he could see they where waiting for some sort of secret training tip that would give them an edge in their own training, he was about to disappoint them terribly with a very plain answer.

"I Trained!" Gohan let out a few chuckles, trying to ease his nervousness, he really wasn't good when it came to talking to large crowds of people. Silence hung in the air for several seconds, slight looks of disappointment on the gathered Saiyan's faces before the decided to chuckle at the answer the youngest among them had given.

Phrases such as "I'm not sure what else we were to expect!" and "To true, to true!" things levelled out as the group went back to sharing jokes to keep their moral high.

-Sronach Main Camp-

Several red skinned Sronach stood at the ready, guarding their leader who sat in her chair. She was an abnormal amongst them, while most of their race where as thick as three trunks, she was slender, defined. She easily towered over her men, she held an angular look to her body, a sharp precise appearance. Her eyes glowed gold in the darkness of the tent, her black skin seemingly fading into the shadows, giving the being a much more ominous vibe, not that she needed it.

Before her kneeled a grunt from her army, his light grey skin seemingly the only from of brightness in the tent. "I'm sorry Lord Ceratotherium!" Guilt was rolling of the grunt in tidal waves, he was shaking unrestrained, not out of fear, but out of humiliation, he and his group had failed in taking the west flank, he didn't deserve to be in the presence of their leader.

"You said it was a boy who took out Cornis?" Her voice was smooth and comforting, she sounded somewhat surprised. The grunt nodded his head, calming slightly at the sound of the female's voice. Ceratotherium stood from her seat. "It seems Frost has backed out on our deal, get all the men ready for an attack, we'll show that traitor what happens when you wrong a Sronach!" The grunt rushed off to give the orders.

One of her highly trained guards came up beside her. "Are you sure this is a good idea my lady?" She hated being called that, but she didn't complain, it was a trivial matter that would be a waste of energy to resolve. The had been hired by the Ice-Jin Frost a few times to start war with other planets, the schemer had been a life line for her race. Not to long ago her species lived on a harsh planet, one that held no wealth and barley any resources. It made them strong, which was the only true benefit, yet most of her people died from diseases that the didn't have the cures to or famines simply because they didn't have enough food.

When Frost gave them a deal that she couldn't afford to refuse, she jumped onboard. With that the Ice-Jin supplied them with battle ships to begin conquests across the galaxy, and while they where now seen as villainess across the north quadrant, they final had income, they began to build up their shit hole of a planet and make it friendlier to live on. From all the battles that they had fought over the past few years, they had more than enough to break off from the orchestrator of war, however Frost had given them a threat, if the backed out he would bring war to their planet, and she fully believed the little devil.

With the Ice-Jin being on planet Madra at this very moment, it gave her the perfect opportunity to rid the thorn from her side. "Cera?" She turned back to her loyal guard who was still looking for an answer.

She let a smile form on her lips as she looked down upon her most powerful warrior, only second to her. "Diceros, this will set us free!" The Sronach, now known as Diceros simply nodded his head, yet he didn't look convinced. She knew that he would see she was right when this was all over.

-Saiyan Camp-

Renso let out a stiff yawn, the battle plans had been made up for the assault tomorrow, he had one last thing to do before he could take a rest, stepping out of the tent he had been stuck in for the past few hours was refreshing, the drizzle of rain brought him some ease, it was strange, most would say the rain depressed them, but for one of the strongest Saiyans it was beyond relaxing.

He thudded through the puddles and muck, not minding that his boots where becoming filthy in the process. He stretched out his senses, looking for the young Saiyan who had saved his life, he picked up on Gohan's life force and began to make his way towards the food, it seemed mostly everyone was there.

It didn't take the general long to arrive at the heaven for any Saiyan, the storage unit for the food. All the men where taking cover from the rain, tearing into chunks of meat, the sound of chewing putting grinders to shame. He spotted his target; the teen was being told a story animatedly by an old timer who was getting close to retirement.

Renso cleared his throat to gain their attention, the older of the two gave a quick salute to his commanding officer, while Gohan gave him a nod as a greeting. "May I borrow Gohan for a moment?"

Gohan stood from his sitting position, bowing to his elder. "Thank you for the stories, it was fun!"

The greying Saiyan let out a hefty laugh. "No bodger young fella, be sure to come back and I'll tell ya the time I killed a bewilderbeast, from the inside!" The Demi-Saiyan let out a little chuckle, not entirely sure if he wanted to hear that story.

The hybrid followed the experienced Renso, stepping into the light downpour to do so. The two began to make their way from the hustle and bustle of the Saiyan's eating area. "Gohan I was wondering if you would help in the push forward tomorrow? Your power would be of great benefit to us!" Gohan immediately felt uncomfortable, jumping in to save someone from death was one thing, but getting involved in a war voluntarily was not something he envisioned himself doing.

It was no secret to everyone who knew him well that he didn't enjoy fighting, he would much rather try and speak things out. Even at this very moment if Cell was to engage in a fight he would want to avoid it and sort it out some other way, even with the unimaginable rage he held towards the bio-android for the demise of his father.

On the flip side though, these Saiyans where fighting to protect a people from the carnage of a hostile race. If he didn't participate and these warriors failed, then the city not to far away from their position could possibly be destroyed with the lives of the innocent being turn upside down or worse. He knew his father would jump at this opportunity, to protect those who can't protect themselves and have a fight. He knew what the right answer was, yet he was also afraid he might cause problems if he was on the battlefield, even when he had enough power to end Cell, he caused the death of Trunks and his father.

Was he a capable fighter, most would argue he was, in fact his father would be the one to say he was the greatest fighter amongst them, but the Half-Human had his doubts. He had power true, but deep down he was terrified at what he could do with it, if he lost control again, he didn't want to think about what the consequences might be.

Renso watched the internal struggle within the extremely overpowered teen, he could tell the boy was good natured, yet somewhere in Gohan's eyes he could tell something was disturbing him. He tried to figure out what it is that troubled the youngster, the ponytailed Saiyan always thought himself to be good at reading people.

Gohan looked himself over, scars from his battle with Cell stood out in prominence, his purple gi was still in tatters. He had been in so many battles in the short time he has lived, words echoed through his head. 'There are those who words alone will never reach.' Those words shock him to the core, the words of the peace-loving android where ingrained within him.

What if these Sronach where merciless? This question troubled the young Saiyan, perhaps fighting was the only way, yet in the back of his mind he felt like violence would breath more violence. Gohan clenched his fists tightly, infuriated with indecisive nature. He wished his father was here, to help lead him in this difficult time.

Renso was about to prod the child for an answer when his senses went into overdrive, he snapped his head in the direction where he felt the main force of the Sronachs approaching. He couldn't help the fear that travelled throughout his body. He shouted to his closet comrade. "Lattuce! Head back to the city and inform Frost that the Sronachs are attacking with full force!" The female Saiyan blasted off into the air, leaving a streak of white Ki behind her.

Gohan was shocked by the amount of Ki's traveling this way, but one in particular was quite strong, stronger than he was comfortable with. "Boy!" Gohan looked to his side to find his unlikely companion. "It's time we leave this planet, the power heading towards us might be able to best android 18!"

Gohan eyes widened at that fact, if he left now, these Saiyans, who where good people would be slaughtered. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't allow them to die. "No, we stay and fight!" The bio-android gave a sharp elbow into the left arm of Gohan, causing the teen to let out a small grunt along with a grimace of pain making its way onto his face.

"You're not in fighting condition at the moment boy! I put little effort into that attack and you act like a wounded pup!" Gohan stared at his left arm, the one Cell got a direct attack on when he jumped in to save Vegeta, what the insect like humanoid said was logical, there was no need to risk his life for people he just met, but he knew if he didn't, the guilt would eat away at him till the end of his days.

The Demi-Saiyan gave his Cell a firm look of resolve. "I'm staying! You can leave if you want." The creation of Gero was taken aback, he wasn't expecting the teen to be so resolute. He didn't know why, perhaps because the boy was one of the few things that held a connection to him since their unfathomably Ka Me Ha Me Ha struggle. Gohan was one of the few things he was completely certain about, he wanted to beat the teen, to prove he was the strongest, to prove he was perfect.

It was a strong urge, he couldn't allow him to die on this mudball of a planet. He crossed his arms over his chest, doing a perfect imitation of the prideful Vegeta, yet the perfect being seemed to pull it of much better due to his superior height.

Lazuli landed beside the two, still eyeing her once capturer carefully. From how panicked all the mercenaries where she could tell something was going down, she had a feeling the where in for a fight. Cell let out a small huff. "Well if we're staying to help we need a plan! 18 will take the big one! Gohan and I will help the Saiyans with the rest, when we've dealt with them we'll join in and help 18 if its needed!" Gohan nodded, he was placing them in their best positions from the upcoming battle.

Gohan had a feeling that Cell knew of his turmoil he was currently experiencing, the Demi-Saiyan was afraid to go super, he knew it was an irrational fear, he had complete control over the legendary form. Something in the back of his head was screaming that if he went to that form, he would lose control and that was something he never wanted to happen again. The cruelty he showed towards Cell was sickening to him, his arrogance at thinking he would win no matter what, that arrogance caused his father's demise.

Lazuli was feeling rather disturbed, she couldn't read energy signatures, so she had no idea what was coming, she knew, thanks to Gohan, the two beside her where still in an exhausted state and where nowhere near their best. If she was being sent out to fight the big badie of the force attacking them then she couldn't take it lightly. She let out a weak moan that nobody heard, she really wished she was back on Earth doing something mundane, like driving with her brother. While she wasn't the biggest fan of driving now that she could fly at ridiculous speeds, she preferred the quieter moments over fighting any day.

Renso was glad that the tree where helping them out, but what shocked him was the fact that the female was the strongest among them, he assumed the Saiyan child was the strongest after sensing the power the child had when he fought the red skinned Sronach earlier. "Thanks for the help, god knows we're going to need it!" All Saiyans fit to fight where beginning to come to stand beside them, preparing for the imminent fight.

Coming into view of the prepared force was the charging Sronach, all different colours racing in at top speed. "Hold your ground! We can't afford to lose this position! The remainder of this planets population is depending on us! We can not let them down!" Renso's shouts seem to enrapture his men. The all held firm, as the enemy drew closer and closer.

Cell leaned in towards Lazuli. "Tall, slender, black one. That's your target!" The only confirmation he got that she was ready was a quick nod from the blond-haired beauty. Renso leaped onto a higher perch, his white aura erupting to life around him. "SHOW THEM THE MIGHT OF THE SAIYAN RACE!"

That one shout seemed to have them all rearing to go and fight. Gohan saw them preparing waves of energy, what really caught his attention though was the stance Renso was taking, it was a familiar sight, but one he hadn't seen in years. One hand was in front of the other, cast back behind him as the purple energy cascaded around them, it was a move Vegeta had performed on their first encounter. The Galick Gun.

"NOW!" With the ponytailed Saiyan's scream his men began to let loose their waves of energy, and to confirm the Demi-Saiyan's thoughts Renso hollered his attacks name. "GALICK GUN!" The amount of energy beams hurdling through the sky was a sight to behold, the mixtures of colours putting rainbows to shame. The following explosion was just as exquisite as it shocked the very ground the stood on, pained yells flew through the air.

Smoke covered the entire battlefield, obscuring everyone's vison, every fighter now had to rely on their other senses. Lazuli was the most affected by the smoke, she had no way of sensing energy, she was silently cursing her creator for such feeble foresight. The annoyed android blasted up into the air pushing through the smoke to the very top to be able to fight to her maximum capacity.

She could make out her target, her long slender frame sticking out like a sore thumb, she held back behind her men, protected from the multiple explosions that had taken place. War cries came from below her as a messy scrap of a battle took place in the smoke. Lazuli shook her head lightly, she needed to focus on taking out their ace and that was exactly what she was going to do.

She burst forward at mind-boggling speed, catching the female Sronach of guard as the android submerged her fist in the alien's abdomen. Saliva came spewing out of the much taller of the two females, her eyes widened in shock at the attack she hadn't been expecting. She was sent flying into the ground below. The rock terrain becoming uneven from the impact the leader of the Sronach made.

Lazuli pushed her opportunity to end this quick, she rushed to just above the crater the black skinned rhino like creature made and thrusted her hands downwards, a golden beam of energy erupting from her pale hands and assaulting her foe in the ground below her. The ground rippled uncontrollably around her, a mini-earthquake taking place on the battlefield.

The android came to settle on the ground, looking cautiously into the hole to see how much damage she had done. Lazuli pulled her head back immediately as a hand flew past where her noggin had been mere milli-seconds ago, the creation of Gero jumped back, gaining distance from her opponent.

She was slightly taken aback by how fast her opponent was, she would have to go all out. Ceratotherium stared at the female that chose to challenger her, she was pleasantly surprised by the strength and speed the blonde before her displayed. She honestly thought this would be easy pickings, true Saiyans where a powerful race, but the fell behind to the Sronachs by quite a bit. Though worry seeped into her gut, she had been expecting to fight a boy, not an adult.

"So, what's your name?" She was curious, she had met very few that had managed to match her and if that attack and power from their first conflict was anything to go off, then the fellow female opposite her might be able to push her to her limits.

Lazuli gave her taller foe a cold glare, she wasn't in the mood for chatting, the female android wanted to end this and end it quickly. Lazuli shot forward with speed that would leave most dazzled on the battlefield, she hadn't even made striking distance before she had to block, the long slender arms of the Sronach swiping at her and pushing her back, causing her to skid along the ground.

Lazuli let out a frustrated grunt, she had gone at full speed and this alien creature had matched her. "Now that wasn't very nice, all I asked was a question." There didn't seemed to be an amused tone to her voice like one would think, she seemed a little pissed with the fact that the android didn't answer her question and she was most likely going to be even more so as Lazuli didn't want to reply.

Said blond began to shoot of multiple spheres of Ki at her foe, the projectiles of explosive power hurdled towards the Sronach, her face now holding a sour look as her horn began to glow dangerously. Just when the android's blasts where mere centimetres away from their target, a bright pink wave of energy sprung to life at the tip of Ceratotherium's horn, engulfing the small balls of energy that where intended for her and making a beeline for her Human opponent.

The android numbered 18 looked utterly shocked as the blast that was coming at her, she ever so quickly stopped her barrage of Ki blasts and stretched out her limbs as far as physically possible, a barrier of green energy came to life around her. The blast hit her dead on, however her protective barrier shielded her from its onslaught, though it was difficult to maintain.

Once the beam of energy had run its course, the leader of the Sronach was in front of her shield. "Impressive!" It was surprising to hear a compliment from someone in a battle to the death. Ceratotherium threw her fist forward, it tore through the shield like a piece of paper, her large fist slamming into the abdomen of Lazuli. "But you'll have to do more than that if you want to win."

She shot her long leg forward, plunging it into her gut, sending her adversary flying into the air. Air billowed out of the android's lungs, pain was surging through her body, the lack of oxygen was affecting her thought process, she was discombobulated, she managed to eventually stop her ascent into the heavens, gasping for air in an ugly fashion. She didn't even have time to understand how bad of a situation she had gotten herself into as her long reaching opponent was racing towards her. She fired a beam of energy towards her resulting in an explosion.

Cell was having an easier time than the other creation of doctor Gero, he had put down several of the grey skinned Sronach permanently. It was odd to him being on a battlefield, so many battles going on at once, it was simply something he wasn't used to in his short life span, it was always one on one. However, this sort of battling was working to his advantage, he was able to pick them off one by one.

He couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his visage, these alien creatures had the same sort of pride as the Saiyans, which resulted in hundreds of one on one fights taking place, and if someone was to step in the would make themselves known. Honour was a foolish thing in battle, it could easily cost you your life and Cell was proving that point, sneaking up on an unexpected Sronach and ending its life swiftly.

Sure, he wasn't happy with the outcome, but results where results. If he was at full power, he would play around with the beasts a bit more, probably make a little game out of it. He was glad his Saiyan urges didn't control him like the Prince and Goku, those fools would let a possible disaster fall upon them simply to have the trill of a good fight. True he wasn't much better, but he knew when and the right time for that galivanting was acceptable.

The bio-android phased in behind an unexpected Sronach, he grabbed its horn and chin and with a decent amount of effort he snapped the thick neck of the invading creature. Yet another being added to his growing death toll. It rattled him slightly, however survival was key and that meant killing these creatures so that he could survive. Besides, the bio-android was enjoying himself to a certain extent, he jumped into another fray, intending on dwindling the numbers of his enemy.

Gohan let out a huff as he was pushed back by a punch from the red skinned Sronach. The hybrid had been going well, until he ran into powerhouse before him, the exchanged a few blows and where evenly matched, the Demi-Saiyan was coming out on top but not by too much. "To think a boy holds this much power, you've been gifted with the spirt of a fighter young one!" Gohan was slightly taken aback, was that praise? He was unsure of what was going on. Throughout all his life he was always mocked by his enemies, this was a new one for the youngest on the battlefield. "What is your name?"

"Gohan." The son of Goku saw this as a good time to catch his breath.

"Gohan." The crimson skinned warrior rolled the name around in his mouth, as if seeing if it felt right when it came of the tongue. He steeled his eyes on his young foe. "My name is Diceros. May Chronos's light shine on the better warrior." Gohan was confused at the name Chronos, though from its context he would hazard a guess that it was a deity that the Sronach believed in.

"We don't have to do this." Diceros was taken aback slightly, a Saiyan not wanting to fight? That was something he thought was impossible. "We can stop this now! Leave this planet and there won't have to be anymore unnecessary death! Please!" The giant closed his eyes, he wished what the youth before him said would come through, but he knew better. Cera wouldn't allow them to leave this, ever since starting the invasions of other worlds she had slowly begun to change. Once all she had wanted was to give their people a better life, but now he felt she simply used that as an excuse to simply let out steam.

They could have stopped their heinous crimes long ago and simply settled down, they had the wealth and resources to do it. Cera didn't want to give up, neither did the men, for so long they had struggled, forgot by every other world, not a single ounce of help until Frost proposed to them a deal. He wouldn't lie, his race was becoming somewhat vile from the constant battles they raged. Diceros let out a sigh as he fixed his gaze back on his opponent, Cera's orders where absolute and he would follow them to a tee.

He didn't answer the child, instead he kicked of the ground and charged towards him with his large fist crooked back. Gohan was slightly annoyed, he had hoped to get through to the hulking figure, he had seemed to contemplate his words, but perhaps that was what he wanted to think.

The Demi-Saiyan leaped forward, his opponent was slow due to his massive figure and he would happily use that to his advantage. As the fist got closer and closer the young warrior dodged it every so slightly, he brought his hands down on the red beings forearm and pushed with all his might. Diceros was unbalanced as his fist crashed into the surface below them, causing the ground to buckle and shatter. Gohan used the momentum of his push to do a summersault and brought his heels down on the off balanced fighter's head, being careful to avoid impaling his leg on the sharp horn that protruded from his head. A resounding boom could be heard upon impact as he drove the invading alien into the ground beneath them. The teen had no time to relax as a thin beam of orange energy shot out from the rubble, Gohan just managing to avoid the blast, jumping into the air to gain some distance.

Diceros wasn't long popping out of the ground in hot pursuit after the young hybrid, though he had sustained damage from the previous attack as his right eye was swelling up rapidly like an elephant blowing up a balloon. This was Gohan's chance, with the Sronach's vision in his right eye gone he held the advantage.

A large explosion rang of to his left causing the Demi-Saiyan to shift his attention, he could see his female company fallen to the ground at an alarming rate, smoke flowing off her from the explosion that had been shot into her. "Lazuli!" He had forgotten about everything for that moment, only wanting to go help his new friend, however his lapse in attention allowed his crimson skinned foe to land a devastating blow to his rip cage, he then received several more attacks in succession with equal power, battering the poor teens body. When the onslaught was finished Diceros's large hand clasped around half-Human's head.

"Its over Gohan, may Chronos guild your soul, wherever it may go!" The hulking figure began to apply pressure of Gohan's skull, the young boy's screams where muffled under the enormous hand of his opponent. Gohan struggled against the grip, pulling hard on the hand that was attempting to crush his skull with little to no success, it looked like the end of the road for the teen.

A foot slammed into the side of the Sronach's face, surprising the brute and causing him to let go of his deadly grip he held on Gohan as he was sent back a few meters. The Demi-Saiyan quickly gathered his bearings before turning to his saviour, Renso. The elder looked down at the boy with a quick glance before turning his focus back towards the right-hand man of Ceratotherium. He was sickened by what he had just saw, this being was about to kill a child, it was despicable. He had felt guilt grip at his very being when he saw the teen before him nearly lose his life, he had asked the boy to help in a war and it nearly cost him his life.

He was annoyed that he wasn't strong enough, but that sort of thinking wouldn't help him now. "Thanks, Renso!" The man in charge of the Saiyans on the battlefield just let out a grunt of recognition, he was glad Gohan was still coherent enough to know what was happening, because if he hadn't he would most likely die at the hands of the horned creature before them.

"You ready kid?" He had to make sure the boy was willing and able to go into a fight, if he couldn't then he would just have to try and handle this fight on his own.

"Yeah! You take his right side!" The youth got into a fighting stance he had drilled into him by his father figure Piccolo, the demon stance. Renso followed his lead, falling into a stance that had been passed down through generations of Saiyans. They both charged forward at full throttle, creating sonic booms as the rushed the Diceros.

At first glance, people would say the giant being was holding his, but mere seconds later it was another story all together. Renso attacks landed firm and hard on his blind side and Gohan capitalised on those attacks that unbalancing the big guy to land hard precise attacks of his own. The Sronach tried his hardest to fight back, swinging blindly at Renso and failing miserably, being rewarded with fists and kicks to his body. Gohan was too much for him handle, he had been struggling against the child on a one on one fight, with the Saiyan captain joining the fray it was only a matter of time before he lost.

His Ki was beginning to fall at an accelerated pace, he felt disgraced. He was the Sronach's second best and he was losing horribly, yet somewhere in the back of his mind he felt that perhaps this was good, he couldn't remember the number of planets he had plundered with his people, it had to be coming to triple digits at this stage. The lives he had taken laid heavy on him, not to long ago he was about to take the life of a child. His reign of terror on life would come to an end, it was for the best.

Diceros had given up, he had accepted his fate at the hands of the two fighters pummelling him, yet an image popped into his mind, his leader, the woman he loved, Ceratotherium. A new fire burned within his soul, he couldn't believe he was going to give up on her, on his people. The massive warrior let out a yell as he flung his arms out with all his might, the sheer strength of it causing insane gusts of wind, pushing his two foes back.

The hulking figure was pushing himself to his limits, his body bulked up a tiny bit more if possible, his network of veins where pulsing vividly for all to see, he had entered rage induced form, one not many of his people could achieve, his power grew steadily, but his senses began to dull until he was as crazed as a wild animal. The crimson skinned being let out a mighty roar, his mad gaze fixed on the two that dared oppose him.

He rushed towards them wildly, swiping his arms in every direction looking to land a devastating blow. Gohan felt bad for Diceros, from what little interactions they had he deemed him to be an honourable man, now he was nothing more than a wild beast, he may have gained more power, yet he seemingly had no control what so ever. The Demi-Saiyan felt like he was looking into a mirror of himself from not to long ago, sure he hadn't lost complete control of himself, but his power had blinded him, changed him, much like his opponent in front of him.

He gave a quick glance to his ally, Renso seemed to have a look of disappointment on his face, perhaps he felt a similar way to him, but Gohan was wrong about his the Saiyan captain's thoughts. Renso felt cheated ever so slightly, he had been enjoying their fight, even if it was two against one. Now though, the Sronach was lashing out like a beast, simply aiming in the direction of them, he couldn't even call this a fight anymore.

The elder turned to the youngster, the two gave a nod to each other, a silent agreement made between the two, they were ending this skirmish with Diceros. Both began to form orbs of destructive energy in their palms as the easily evaded the mad swipes from there enraged foe. Gohan went high, placing the ball of power in his hands straight into the face of the Sronach, Renso went low, firmly planting his own blast into the stomach of the raging beast.

The two orbs of energy exploded in a spectacular fashion, Renso and Gohan had put as much as they could into those attacks and it worked out for them. Diceros began to fall to the ground, his body having been pushed to far and not being able to withstand the two that had thrown everything at him. The hulking mass of the Sronach landed on the cold ground with an audible thud, his body expelling steam from the blast that had been let of at close proximity.

Renso looked down at the famed Diceros with pity, a being that had been feared on any battlefield he stepped foot on, was about to meet his end after fighting like some wild bull that had seen red. The Saiyan warrior raised his hand in the direction of his opponent he had been fighting mere seconds ago, energy gathering slowly in his palm, he had spent most of his Ki in his last blast, but he had enough to finish the job.

"That's enough! He's beaten." The hardened fighter turned to his young ally, this boy knew nothing of war if that was how he thought.

"It's to risky to let him live, if he gets back up he could cause us a major hinderance." The Saiyan general spoke with a level tone, he needed it to get it across to the boy that it had to be done for success. Gohan looked taken aback by his words slightly, it reminded the bearded Saiyan of his early days in the defence force, how optimistic he had been, his views had been crushed countless times on the bloody battleground most would consider a hell.

The Demi-Saiyan was ready to argue with his elder, even though his mother said it was an impolite thing to do, however a large explosion gained his interest, immediately his focus was brought to his friend who was fighting the leader of the Sronachs. With a grunt a blazing white aura sprung to life around the small fighter as he took of as a rocket in order to aid his female companion.

While Renso was worried for the battle Gohan was about to get himself into, he was thankful that it stopped them from squabbling. He fixed his gaze back down to the beaten fighter below, the crimson skinned Sronach would pay for his crimes in the afterlife. The glowing ball of energy shot down towards the unconscious Sronach, the resulting explosion bringing an end to one of the most feared beings in the galaxy.

Lazuli was not having a fun time, her clothes where in tatters, she was covered in bruises, scrapes and a good bit of her blood. She was panting heavily, sweat mixing and dripping with blood, she could swear she felt pain everywhere across her body, yet the only human left in this universe was still fit to fight.

Her opponent was looking much better than her, she had a few cuts along her body, as for any bruising it was incredible hard to tell due to her dark skin, though she seemed to be fresh in comparison to the android. "Getting tired?" Lazuli glared at her foe with her cold blue eyes, as they had continued to fight, Ceratotherium had began to get cocky and mocked the struggling blond.

The ridiculously tall Sronach was about to charge at her weakening adversary when an approaching blaze of white light caught her eye, as it got closer she could make out it was a child, immediately it clicked in her brain that this was the boy that had been mentioned to her earlier. She let a smile come to her face, she had been growing tired with the female before her, even if she had been proving hard to defeat.

The slender Sronach placed her hands on her hips as the black-haired teen touched down. "You ok Lazuli?" The eternally youthful android was glad to have some reinforcement against the powerful enemy before them.

"I felt worse. Be careful though, she's stronger than she looks." The Sronach waited patiently for the two to get ready, she was looking forward to putting the Saiyan's in their place, a warrior race much like their own, yet they didn't suffer, they didn't have to fight for their very survival. She would show them, show them how the hardships she and her people faced made them their betters, she would prove that they were the ultimate beings in the galaxy and finally be given what they deserved after generations of death, left on their own with no help.

All the planets she and her people had conquered called themselves noble and just, that they where good while the Sronach where evil, well if the where so good why didn't they help them when the suffered on their planet. Once she defeated Frost she would travel the galaxy in search for planets like hers, she would give them the wealth and resources of these self-proclaimed good planets and leave them to suffer the fate of those who where never given help, she would let them perish as the fought to survive.

Then they would see their true colours, how deep down inside they weren't honourable, but bare face liars. After a few moments, the two before where ready to fight. "Two against one? That hardly seems fair!"

The blond scoffed at her remark. "Life isn't fair." The female Sronach couldn't agree more with foe, the invader of planets rushed towards the two at top speed, she closed the gap instantly. Lazuli was fast enough to get away from her long reach, the young hybrid was no where near as lucky as he got a large fist straight to the gut, saliva exploding from his mouth as he was sent flying back.

The android had been quick to capitalize, now with the Sronach facing two opponents she had more openings, she slammed her leg into the back of her right knee, causing her towering figure to buckle and fall to one knee. The blond beauty leaped into the air, her hands clasped above her head, with a small battle cry she brought them down, planning to jack hammer her black skinned foe in the face.

Ceratotherium was quick to react and caught the joint hands in her lager one, she flung the creation of Gero away from her and towards a small cliff face. Lazuli got ready and braced for impact, however, instead of feeling the hard surface of rock like she was expecting, small arms caught her and slowed her down. When she pulled away she turned to see that it was Gohan that had aided her, she gave him a quick appreciative nod before the two charged towards their combatant. The leader of the Sronach held her ground as the two moved in on her, she sent out precise strikes at them, using her long arms to keep them at bay, not allowing them to get close to her.

She managed to get a few hits here and there on the youngest between them all, from what she could gather he was the weakest amongst the tree of them, but he was resilient against her attacks she would him that much. Lazuli was the problem her she was managing to sneak in an attack here and there that would hurt.

Gohan knew he was struggling, he was on the defensive against one of her arms, one thing caught his attention though, a surge of glowing green energy was enveloping her horn, he had thought nothing of it at first but as it grew he realised his mistake, she could gather energy while she fought. "Laz-Gah!" The Demi-Saiyan let out a small scream as his lack of attention on dodging landed him with a fist to the face that sent him hurdling through the air.

Ceratotherium quickly turned her attention to the android, catching her fists in each of her hands, she pulled at them in the opposite direction, the female in her clutches screaming as her arms where trying to be torn from her body. The Sronach placed her horn directly in front of Lazuli's abdomen. "Bye bye!" There was glee in the tone of the horned being.

With out any time for the android to come up with a counter, a large wave of energy erupted from the tip of the horn, ploughing into her and sending. The wave began to consume the area, catching some of her men along with the Saiyans, killing some on both sides.

All fighting came to a stop at the display of power, as the smoke cleared a long trench was splitting the battlefield in two, but at the end of it was something that left a bad taste in Ceratotherium's mouth. Their lying in a pool of her own blood, barely any clothes to cover her dignity and most of her body sizzling from a great deal of burned skin, was her foe.

The lanky Sronach was pissed. "Why don't you just die!" She charged at the now unconscious blond, intent on finishing her off once and for all, as she was hurdling towards her next victim, her body began to change, it bucked up a great deal, putting more meat on her bones, her defined body seemed to sharpen, giving her a more deadly look, she had tapped into a power few of her people could use, anger was the key and it usually brought one to a state of madness, yet she could control, she didn't give in and become a wild beast.

As she was about to impale her defeated adversary a small fist implanted itself on her cheek, it didn't hurt her by any means, but it did send her skidding a few feet. She turned to her attacker livid, giving the Demi-Human that was standing before the down female in a protective manner a deathly stare. "You brat! You'll pay for that!" The Sronach's aggressiveness was getting the better of her in her rage induced form. She pushed of the ground and was beating down on the young warrior in seconds.

Her fist where moving at blinding speeds as the pummelled into the hybrid who could do absolutely nothing against the onslaught, as seconds passed the sounds of bones could be heard breaking. Ceratotherium finished her assault by bringing her fist down like a hammer onto the head of the teen, breaking his nose and slamming him into the ground. Energy began to build erratically around the horn of the seething leader of the Sronach. "Now it ENDS!"

However, before she could end the boy's life beneath her, a foot firmly planted itself into her chest, sending her tumbling back a few meters. The power fighter was growing sick of these interruptions, turning to see who had sneak attacked her she came face to face with insect like creature who wore a smirk that just rubbed her the wrong way.

Cell turned down to the battered Demi-Saiyan, he was beyond recognisable, the only thing that gave away it was the teen was they gravity defying hair, he could see the boy stare at him through the one eyes he was fighting with to stay open. "Ce…..Cell?" The hybrid sounded surprised and the bio-android didn't blame him, after all mere hours ago they were trying to end each other's life.

"Pathetic! And to think you nearly managed to kill me. Well if your going to lie their and drown in your own fear be my guest." He knew he had hit a nerve, they way his Ki spiked ever so slightly practically confirmed it. He hoped his words would rouse the Saiyan to action, yet he simply looked ashamed. "How proud of you your father must be!" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, hitting the adolescent hard, he could see him trembling, feel his anger rising, his iris flicking between its normal black, to a terrifying teal.

Cell couldn't help how his smirk had grown, he could see the movement of the approaching Sronach from the corner of his vision, looks like he didn't have any more time to try and get Gohan out of his funk. He turned his attention to his next foe, he wasn't sure if he could best her, but he would give it a try, he had a few techniques he felt could tip the scales in his favour, he just couldn't help being overconfident though, it was in his blood.

"I hope your ready after facing those two appetizers, I'll have you know I'm in a completely other league to them. So, at least try to make this interesting!" Ceratotherium snarled at her next target, yet all Cell did was laugh inside, she was sloppier now that she was infuriated. The ultimate creation of doctor Gero got himself into a horse riding stance, he let out a yell as a golden aura engulfed him, spiralling around him like raging flames.

"FOUR WITCHES!" The words seemed to catch everyone's attention, two bulges began to sprout from his upper back, it looked as if something was trying to escape from his back, the sight made some rather uncomfortable. The uneasiness grew as they began to take the shape of hands and arms.

The insectoid like being was glad the horned being was waiting for him to get ready, next however came the risk part, this either worked or it would backfire and fail miserably. "Kaio-Ken!" His aura exploded in overwhelming power as his once gold aura was now a blazing red. The ground cracked from the sheer pressure coming of him, winds strong enough to push many of the fighter back billowed of from his figure.

Ceratotherium looked shocked at the development that had just occurred, however that shock soon turned to immense pain when she felt four fist slam into her, two landing on either side of her head, discombobulating her, one into her solar plexus, causing all of her oxygen to vacate her lungs, and when the air had left her system the last fist had ploughed into her throat. The Sronach took several disorientated steps back, chocking profoundly. She was trying to collect herself, to regain her senses, but the bio-android pushed his advantage and began to lay waste to the Sronach, with the extra arms he was doing considerable damage.

He drove his foot into the chin, the impact sending her flying into the air, creating a sonic boom as she was sent sailing against her own will. Cell flowed, shooting past her at a ridiculous speed, he stopped a good distance away from her, a red ball of energy gathering above his head with his extra hands while he thrusted his original arm, his palms striking her in the abdomen and stopping her speeding ascent.

He flung the ball of Ki he had gathered into her chest, the ball pushing her back down through the air towards the ground at an amazing speed, the raging ball of energy slammed her into the ground and then exploded in a spectacular fashion. The bio-android panted hard in the sky as his blazing white aura faded back to his golden one, looking much tamer, he looked down at his hands at couldn't stop them from shaking. He had never practiced with the Kaio-Ken, he knew something like this would happen, his body was accustomed to the technique, his muscle felt like the wear close to tearing at the seams.

He knew he could call on the power again if it was needed, but it would most likely cripple him until he could repair himself. Hopefully that last attack had weakened his foe enough so he wouldn't have to resort to using it again, he slowly began to descend, keeping a lock on Ceratotherium's Ki signature. Her anger was bubbling, you could feel it coming out of the hole she was buried in without the ability to sense the life force of another being. "I know your hiding in there. Come out, unless your to scared to do so?" His mocking tone was a powerful weapon, sometimes it would hit harder than any punch he could throw.

An unbridled scream of rage filled the air as the leader emerged from her crater. "YOU FUCKING BASTERED!" She was beyond angry, there was no word that could define her rage, she was supposed defeat Frost and gain her people true freedom, she was supposed to bring those whose lives where a living hell a new hope and punish those that sat back a didn't do bloody squat. She wasn't supposed to be fighting against some no names that could match her in strength.

She let out another scream as her power reached its limit, it wasn't anywhere near as high when she entered her rage form, but she was sure she could squash the bug like creature beneath her foot with it. She leaped forward, lashing out wildly with everything she could throw at the bio-android, all Cell could do was defend as he kept getting pushed back.

The perfect being was annoyed at his predicament, his foes quick and powerful strikes along with her long reach kept him on the defensive, not allowing him to get close enough to land any sort of blow. The being with some of the greatest cells of warriors from another universe's wings sprouted out allowing his tail to have more wiggle room. The tail sprung to life and mad its way towards his opponent.

Ceratotherium just managed to nudge her head out of the way the energy draining appendage and grabbed hold of it with her hands, she went to pull with all her might, however Cell was a step ahead of her. He brought one of his hands down in a chopping motion onto his tail, severing part of his body from him. The Sronach fell back slightly unbalanced from pulling on the now decapitated tail, the bio-android final had room to attack back now that she had let up her attack, in his tree free hands, large blue spheres of energy gathered quickly. "Big Bang Attack!"

The enraged invader had no time to dodge, the tree blast exploded in brilliant light, the ground rattled under the destructive power of the attack, pieces of large rock where blown into the air, only to rain down on them like the drizzle of rain. Cell leaped away and out of the smoke that had gathered due to the blasts. He could still sense her, which was bothering him slightly, he only had so much gas in the tank, how he wished he had all his power available to him instead of the weak mess he was at the moment, if he had this would have been over in an instant.

The smoke eventually did its course and faded away, leaving a panting Ceratotherium dead smack of the where the explosion had taken place, pain etched into her very being, blood spilling onto the ground below, sizzling as it encountered the scorched earth, bone could be seen on her right arm, skin charred and burned. Blood dripped from her mouth, a few coughs and blood poured out of her like a spewing wave, but her eyes told a different story.

She wasn't giving up.

Energy was building around her horn, which now held a significant crack in it, sparks of lightening ran rampant around the horn, displaying how powerful and chaotic her Ki was at that moment. She dashed forward, planning to end Cell if it was the last thing she would do. The bio-android was ready for the attack, landing four solid and precise blows onto her already destroyed body, but the perfect beings eyes widened in shock when she took the hits but plunged her fist into his stomach, causing him to double over, a gasp of pain escaping from his lips. Her knee ploughed into his face, taking him of his feet slightly. "Periculo Ignis!" The green wave of energy flew towards Cell who just had enough time to put up a barrier around himself.

The shield held against the unfathomable potent wave of destructive green energy for a few seconds before giving way, Cell's scream could be heard as he was engulfed by the wave. As the energy slowly faded into obscurity, an eerie silence overtook the battlefield, but not for to long as a hysterical laugh reached the ears of all the fighters who had stopped to watch the last encounter.

Gohan was shocked, Cell had been fighting against that being with all his might and he had only fought in his base, Cell was right he was scared. The Demi-Saiyan slowly pulled himself to his feet. He had been willing to let people die because he was afraid of what his power would do to him, how it would mould him. If he had gone fully out Lazuli would be perfectly fine, Cell would still be alive, countless lives wouldn't have been lost. He clenched his fist tightly, angry at himself for sitting back, he began to grind his teeth, the one eye he was fit to keep open taking on its teal colour of the legendary transformation he was about to bring out.

He couldn't allow fear to conquer his very being, he had to be brave, he had to take a stand against the madness that was the leader of the Sronach. Rain began to pour down heaver, he had doubt within him, with the current state of his body he wasn't sure if he could win, but as god as his witness he would try. His hair flashed a solid gold before turning back to its natural black, chunks of dirt along with pebbles and stone began to float in the air as his power began to raise, bringing him close to completion of his transformation that would become feared in this universe.

His hair flicked gold again as lightening came barrelling down from the sky, cracking the ground near him where it made contact. Everyone turned to the phenomenon that was taken place, they where about to bear witness to a legend. The hybrid let out a viscous scream as he let his rage enlighten him, a golden aura erupted to life around him, the whole battlefield began to tremble from the power that was flowing from the teen. His hair finally settled on the gold, his muscles had increased in size ever so slightly, but enough for one to notice. He set his fierce teal eyes on Ceratotherium, who had stopped laughing with the display of rage before her, the Sronach rage seemed to come back to her as she stared down the Demi-Saiyan.

The showdown between Saiyan and Sronach was about to go down.

A/N: Talk about a long chapter, Jesus Christ I just couldn't stop writing and part of this was supposed to be in chapter 1 but I simply felt the first chapter was to long. As usual I would like to thank all those who review, favourite and follow. It means a lot that people like the story. Now overall, I was happy with this chapter, I loved writing Cell, he just an interesting character that I feel can be explored in so many ways. One thing I'm not happy about is the fight scenes, they just don't feel right to me, if I could get any feedback on that I would greatly apricate it.

I'm also curious what you think about the characters and how they are portrayed, and if you think I can improve them in anyway please leave a review or PM me. The last thing is the Sronach and their people, I hope you guys like them and there reasons for being there and there motivation.

Now onto reviews:

Guest: True Cabba is a Saiyan elite but so was Vegeta during the Saiyan Saga in DBZ and he was no where near that kind of power.

777torn777: The sad thing was they weren't, it states in the anime Cabba is close to Vegeta if not on par with his base form. And power scaling gets thrown all over the place in Super that it honestly just doesn't make sense half the time.

X3runner: I'll tell you, this is the most fun I have had in awhile writing. As for character dynamics your going along the right track with some of the characters you mention, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

TaitanoRules555: Yes.

MLPStevenUniverseLPS: Yes Kale will appear, that is all I will say for now.

Until next time, have a good one!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Super Saiyan, Son Gohan!

Renso was speechless at what lay before his very eyes, the fighting had stopped between races to watch the battle between Cell and Ceratotherium, the battle had been intense, the power being poured out was mind boggling to all the fighters, the simply couldn't wrap their heads around how powerful they two had been.

The Saiyans had been in high hopes when Cell began to dominate, using techniques that levelled the playing field between the bio-android and the Sronach. Then it all came crashing down with one powerful blast from the powerhouse that was the black slender leader of the Sronach. Her power had been overwhelming, dread had filled the pit of the Saiyan captain's stomach, they had lost. Even in her weakened state they stood no chance against the invader of planet Madra. Her display had even brought her own men to silence full of fear.

Yet when all hope seemed lost the youngest on the battlefield stepped forward, he was in a terrible state from his pervious scuffle with Ceratotherium, his body battered beyond recognition, how he managed to pull himself up was unbelievable, but what happen next topped that feat by miles. The weather got progressively worse, rain powering down in a thunderous applause, making a mockery of the rain that had been falling from the skies beforehand, the boy's hair began to flicker between a brilliant gold and the common black that all Saiyan's where born with. The very heavens responded to the power the hybrid was starting to generate as lightening came ferociously out of the sky, crashing to the ground, bringing destruction where it landed.

And with one scream of pure power, the teen changed before all present, his hair a bright gold along with his blazing aura that was more impressive than the most uncontrollable fires seen across the universe, illuminating the dark and bloody battlefield, a beacon of hope, pulsing against the dreary and depressing colours that was brought into existence by war. The pony-tailed Saiyan had no idea what Gohan had done, but the power radiating of him was something to behold, this young child would save the day, he would bring justice to light and bring an end to the reign of terror caused by the Sronachs.

He was tantalised by the golden glow that raged like a fire, somewhere deep inside him, he felt something click, as if he should know what it was that lay before him. Yet he came up with nothing but blanks, though he knew this was no time to question the miracle that was before them, he simply prayed that it would be enough.

Gohan had his one good eye fixed on his foe, as much as it pained him he knew he would have to take her life this day, the exceptional tall woman simply didn't listen to reason, she continued to fight even when bones began to show, he knew words would fall on deaf ears. The Sronach would fight till the end, she used her might to create her reality, luckily for the son of Goku he had enough might for himself to challenger her.

"This is the end! Your reign of destruction comes to an end here!" His foe laughed manically, she seemed to be walking on the close side of insanity, it reminded him slightly of Vegeta when he continuously failed to kill them when he first landed on Earth. The prince of all Saiyans had grow more desperate with each passing attack, however, this horned individual was taking it to a whole new level compared to the temperamental Vegeta.

"You think you can defeat me? A CHILD! YOUR DELLUSIONAL!" Anyone watching could tell she was losing it, a mad look glimmered in her gold orbs. Gohan slowly got into the fighting stance passed down from his father and one he learned from his year of training with King Kai, pain shot through his body with ever movement he made, no matter how small.

A grunt slipped from his lips, he ignored the pain to the best of his abilities, he had been in much worse conditions in his short life, this was something he could easily handle. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." Gohan's body vanished from its spot, reappearing with his elbow rammed into his enemy's solar plexus, causing the taller figure to double over, blood erupting from her mouth. "But you left me no choice!"

The hybrid continued with his assault, launching Ceratotherium into the air with a kick to her jaw line. He chased after her, speeding through the air, invisible to the eyes of the spectators that watched, he brought his heel down towards her, planning on slamming her into the ground below, however, the Sronach had recovered and blocked with her long forearms.

A small scream escaped from her vocals, the power behind the teen's blow rattling her body, sending a strong course of pain to flow through her like a torrent of racing water. Using her reach to her advantage she ploughed her leg into the side of the Demi-Saiyan's ribs, a resounding crack reaching the whole way across the battlefield, causing some to cringe as more than one rib was most likely broken.

The young warrior stayed focused though, letting out a barely hearable grunt. He wrapped his arm around the leg keeping it close his body, shocking his foe, he trusted his free hand forward, letting out a battle cry as a wave of gold energy erupted from his palm, hitting the invader dead on as she couldn't escape.

She screamed as the beam sent her plummeting towards the ground. Upon impact with the surface the wave of destructive energy exploded with its target, the ground quaked in fear from the massive power, giving way underneath all the fighters in the immediate location, the shock wave being felt all the way to Madra's last remaining city intact, the blinding light of the blast being seen by the inhabitants of the planet, putting fear in the dog like people.

Gohan was panting, crimson liquid falling from his mouth, he hoped that last attack would slow down the relentless slender Sronach. She really needed to know when to gave up, her body was in a horrific state yet she somehow managed to keep going, he would applaud her if they weren't fighting to the death.

Ceratotherium was livid, what was happening was unfair, she had beaten the adolescent black and blue, then he rises up from his battered state and takes on this golden form of his. "DAMM YOU!" Her scream of frustration sounded like that of a child throwing a tantrum, she was about to lose everything her people gained, she was supposed to be the one they looked to when in need of guidance.

She couldn't help the sense of failure that was beginning to consume her. Emotions she usually kept under wraps were starting to bubble within her, tears began to cascade down her face like a waterfall, her people would be pushed back to their planet for what they had done, left to rot and defend themselves from the near unliveable conditions her home world had. She fell to her knees, her legs giving out on her, she punched the ground out of a mixture of anger and sadness.

Pain rocketed up her arm, causing her to yelp slightly. The pain she felt now was something she thought unfathomably, yet she would gladly take it over her home planets inhospitality any day. She wiped her eyes with her rough hand, she couldn't give up, she refused to give in.

Through willpower alone she forced herself to stand, her power was billowing around her, its lush green aura empowering her. She would rid the galaxy of the corrupt evil that stood before her and she would continue this crusade until it vanished from existence. "You think your righteous? You people wave around your flag of justice, yet it is you and your leaders who cause divergences between all living things, fighting what you say is evil yet turning a blind eye on what is actually good!" Her voice was erratic, many emotions escaping in her tone.

The Demi-Saiyan was taking aback by the outburst of his adversary, he was sure she wasn't lying, the tears she had spilled and the range of emotions she exhibited through her voice alone was enough to dissuade him from even thinking she was lying, especially with the condition she was in. However, anger began to bubble, she had the audacity to claim that he was evil, when she was the one who invaded this planet. He had heard stories about the Sronachs from the Saiyans, and from what he heard it wasn't pretty. Rape, slavery, mass murder and conquering whole planets just to expand their ever-growing empire, that was only some of their despicable acts that they had spread across the galaxy.

The hybrid clenched his fists in rage along with grinding his teeth. "You…..You monster! After all the lives you have taken, the civilizations you've destroyed! You try to push your wrong doings onto someone else? Your crimes against the galaxy will not be forgiven, for all the souls you have taken, I will take yours to grant them peace!"

Ceratotherium let out a huff of unmistakeable anger. "Your blinded by your master! Your nothing but a puppet being led by lies! To ignorant to see the truth! Your just as GUILTY!" Her voice began to break near the end, under to much strain from the screaming and damage she had sustained. She flew towards her foe at the maximum speed she could muster, pushing her body beyond the limits it had by miles.

The hybrid was ready, dodging the wild strikes of fury from the leader of the Sronach, he knew his body wasn't in the right condition to be blocking hits. Her speed was still impressive, nearly matching his own, her reach keeping him at bay. A large fist landed dead centre on his chest, sending the Demi-Saiyan plummeting to the ground, he didn't have time to catch his bearings as the large foot of his raging opponent slammed into his abdomen, digging him deeper into the earth, silencing the scream that emerged from his mouth.

The teen gritted his teeth in pure effort as he began to put immense pressure on the foot pushing him down, every so slowly did he begin to crush the foot, his fingers digging into the though skin that was a trademark for the Sronach. Ceratotherium was quick to pull her foot out of the hole, releasing a whimper at the pain her foot was being put through.

Gohan held his vice like grip on his foes appendage, being pulled out of the ground, lumps of rock and soil emerging with him. Once out in the open air he twisted his body, still holding on too tightly to the foot that had tried to bury him, alien blood flowing onto his hands as he off balanced his foe, he quickly let go as he gathered a small ball of Ki in his hands and lobbed it with all his strength at the invader's leader, the blast was small, creating a small screen of smoke as the adolescent pushed back to gain some space and formulate a way to end the battle, he knew he wouldn't last much longer, his energy was fading quick.

However, his little attack to gain some space was rendered void when it failed to push Ceratotherium back, she paid back the young martial artist with large fist imprinting itself into his young face. Blood burst forth from his nose, flying across the battleground, mixing with the blood of others on the ground. Gohan quickly dodged a follow up from her other fist, ducking and getting in close to her, letting of a few quick but powerful jabs into his larger opponent's body. The Demi-Human went to push his advantage, going for a lethal uppercut that would split a mountain in two, the Sronach dodged the life-threatening attack by a mere inch and tried to reply with a kick which Gohan blocked with his own.

Both let out a grunt of pain as a shockwave rung out when their legs made contact, Gohan yet again tries to break away from his relentless foe to catch his breath however her reach is simply too much to get away from as she brings her forearm down on his neck. A silent scream escapes from the lips of the Super Saiyan along with crimson liquid as the force of the attack sends him to the hard rock ground below.

Vibrant green energy swirls around Ceratotherium's horn as she gathers all the energy she could muster, she planned on finishing this. Blots of green lightning sparked dangerously around her horn as her Ki was close to being ready to release on the teen that had pushed her further than anyone had done before.

Just as she was about to release the blast that would bring an end to the violent fight a yellow foot firmly placed itself on her cheek and sent her flying back, creating a trench as she was forced along the ground from the power of the kick. Gohan slowly turned his gaze to his rescuer, his eyes widening at the sight before.

"About time you got somewhat serious boy!" The Demi-Saiyan didn't need to see who it was, as the sarcastic tone was enough of a giveaway to tell that it was Cell and if Gohan was being honest with himself, he was glad the bio-android was there.

The self-proclaimed perfect being turned his head to the struggling Sronach who was trying to make it to her feet yet could only manage to get to her knees. Cell let a little chuckle escape from his lips. "How the mighty have fallen!" The snarky comment received the reply he was hoping from Ceratotherium.

"YOU BASTERED!" The snarl was the definition of rage, as Cell allowed himself to bare a rather arrogant smirk.

"How Charming! Though I suggest you watch that tongue of yours, it might just get you killed!" The bio-android was rather enjoying himself, the reactions he was getting fed some sick twisted joy within. Though it wasn't all fun and games, he was the perfect being and he knew that the psychological part of a fight was just as important as the physical skill that was required.

Gohan slowly pulled himself of the ground to stand beside Cell, however there was a look of disapproval in his eyes, Dr Gero's ultimate creation didn't care what the teen thought. The leader of the Sronach pushed herself to her feet from the anger that welled within her, the only thing that was keeping her body from falling apart. She needed to win, to end those that where turning a blind eye to suffering, to make them have a glimmer of a taste of what her people had gone through and to make her sure her race wasn't thrown back into those dark times.

Ceratotherium let out a roar of a battle cry as she rushed towards her two enemies. Gohan slipped into the demon stance, thought to him by the mightiest Namekian warrior Piccolo. "Here she comes!" Cell lowered himself into the same fighting stance as the younger fighter.

"How perceptive of you." The Demi-Saiyan choose to ignore the sarcastic tone of Cell as he focused on his foe that was getting closer by the second.

"We need to end this now!" The adolescent put as much authority in his voice as he could muster, hoping to reign in some of the arrogance Cell was displaying, his golden aura springing to life around him.

"Finally, something we can agree on!" The enticing red hue of the Kayo-Ken bursting into existence around his frame. The two of the Earth born fighters tensed there muscles slightly as their mutual foe came within attacking distance. "You lead the way." The Sronach attacked with all her vigour, with her right hand targeting the golden-haired child and her left reaching out towards the insect like humanoid.

The two opposing Ceratotherium leaped out of the way to the side, her hands sailed into the ground crushing the ground that did absolutely nothing to her. The genetically created being and Demi-Human spun around, both fighters slamming the back of their fists into the face of the invader. Her skull caved in a tiny bit, blood erupting in several places around her head.

The two continued their spin, ploughing their legs into the back of the Sronach's knees, bringing the female conqueror to her knees, but the martial artists weren't finished with there foe. Gohan outstretched his left hand while Cell extended out his right, the two gathered energy, letting it merge together to make a single ball of destructive Ki.

The two thrusted their hands forward, the ball thundering towards the Sronach. The explosion was massive, the wind attacked all present who were viewing the match, pushing many back from the sheer strength of the wind. Ceratotherium was sent flying uncontrollably from the blast, gold and red shooting past her.

Cell and Gohan stopped with their legs extended, the battered and bloody Sronach crashed into the extended legs, stopping the leader's velocity in an instant. The fighters from Earth vanished from view, entering speeds that most could not keep up with while the rest could only catch glimpses. In less than a second, multiple hits rained down on every part of the horned like being's body, bones breaking and her body caving in all over, she was broken beyond belief.

The two attackers appeared above the tall, slender Sronach. Each having a fist cocked back, energy overflowing around their fists and arms, ready to unleash destruction. Cell and Gohan let out a primal scream as they ploughed their fists into the invader below. The sheer power behind the hit was immense, the clouds parted above, the heavy rain that had been flowing down was blasted away.

Large pieces of rock and stone where spewed across the sky, taking the place of the rain that had been present mere moments ago. The war zone was cover in a thick cloud of dust, spreading well beyond the confines of the battles reach. The shockwave of the attack could be felt across all the battlefronts, shaking the foundations of everybody who could feel sensations on their skin.

There was no word to describe how shell shocked those who witnessed the events were. Slowly the dust began to fade away, laving the image of two standing and one laying in the ground defeated, dying.

Gohan was breathing heavily, his body slumped over slightly as the abuse he but his body through took its toll. Sweat poured from his bruised, cut and burned skin., the teen sank to knees, his energy completely leaving him, just enough reserve energy to keep himself conscious, even with the pain.

Cell's body was trembling, the after-effect of using Kaio-Ken, yet his body would heal itself over a short period of time, making him stronger. His breathing was uneven from the strain he had pushed himself through, but a smirk was plastered on his face as he looked down to their now defeated foe.

A flow of euphoria cascaded from his mind throughout his whole body, the satisfaction of winning and proving his worth was something that filled him with a joy like no other, he would have much preferred to have beaten the Sronach all by himself, yet it was a minor detail. The challenge had been exhilarating, pushed him to use technique over power, using his vast knowledge that had been programmed into him.

Gohan was on the other side of the spectrum as he stared at the life leaving Ceratotherium, he could hear her pitiful low sobs escaping her pained body, he couldn't tell if she was shedding tears, she was covered in blood, a pool of the crimson liquid was forming around her. She was trying to move, desperate to continue the fight. It saddened the Demi-Saiyan, he didn't regret his decision, she had pushed them to this stage.

She tried to speak, yet it was all gargles, unintelligible sounds due to the horrific injuries she had sustained. He tried to get closer and hopefully pick up something of what she said, however the sweet abyss of unconsciousness took over him as his body simply needed its rest.

Before the Demi-Human fell flat on his face the bio-android got a frim grasp on the teen's shoulder. Cell let out a huff of annoyance, tossing the adolescent over his shoulder with little to no concern. His violet eyes surveyed his surroundings. The Saiyan's had begun cheering in victory, the few Sronach left had begun retreating at full speed, no one payed them any heed though, the battle had been won.

He looked down at the tall rhino like being, who at this stage had moved on to the afterlife. A look of utter defeat and fear etched onto her face. It was a painful reminder of how he had once been when fighting Gohan, the fear of death, of your world view crumbling around you as your reality was changed beyond comprehension.

The only difference between the two was that he had the change to reflect on his place on the world after his near-death experiences. Before he could dwell on his own thoughts his senses picked up a rather powerful source of power. Turning his gaze to the impressive signature he saw something that surprised him, at first thought he believed it to be Frieza, yet it was only similarities to the tyrant this being held.

For one this being was much smaller, perhaps a youngling of whatever race Frieza was apart off. Renso was the first to fly to this being and began speaking enthusiastically to the newcomer on the scene. Cell was rather disappointed, even with his enhanced hearing he couldn't make out what the two where saying, the cheers from the Saiyans wasn't helping in any way though.

He simply watched as the two conversed, but what worried the bio-android was the look the being gave them when the Saiyan general pointed at them. While at first glance he could tell that this tailed person released a calm and endearing demeanour, behind those eyes was something hidden.

-Saiyan Space Craft-

The room was rather large, the floor, walls and ceiling was made of some material that gave of the shine of metal but was not, it lacked the cool touch of the substance yet held the smoothness. The room held several dozen metallic spheres, a small oval cut out of them where a glass window was placed, it seemed to give off a light blue tint, but it was due to the blue ooze that filled up the circular chamber.

Within the shiny sphere where the bodies of injured beings, all as nude as the day they came into the universe except for a mask to allow them to breath. Within the pods where Saiyans except for one blond human who was floating within the healing liquid, her skin that had been burned beyond recognition had been brought back to her perfect white complexion, muscles that hand been burned away had regrown, back to what they had been before her beating at the hands of the Sronach's leader.

Gohan was in the medical container beside her, the liquid fusing his broken bones back together, healing his internal injuries. His wounds from his battle with Cell had refused to heal, along with the scars he had gained over the many battles he had been part of in his short life.

Between these to spheres of metal, standing at his full height as still as a statue, eyes closed and in a meditate state, was the ultimate creation of Dr Gero. His bodies regeneration had gotten him back to full health and full power, they had been brought back to the Saiyan's rather large space cruiser, a ship that could easily hold a few thousand.

The ship itself had a rather bland design throughout all its interior, having a silvery metallic look all around. One thing the bio-android apricated was the cleanliness of the whole entire space craft, something he wasn't expecting when he saw how the Saiyans had eaten.

Originally he didn't believe they where Saiyans when the told them, but after analysing their huge appetites and how ever Saiyan's power was growing as the healed, confirmed they had remarkable similar qualities to the Saiyans he had information on, even down to their genetic appearance, from the hair that refused to listen to the rules of gravity, to all their hair and irises being coal black.

It was the lack of a tail that through him for a loop, but as he thought on his situation he believed that he wasn't in the same universe where he had held the Cell games. One of his thoughts on the situation was that they might have slipped into a different time-line, one where the Saiyans evolved differently and humanity on Earth went extinct. The big problem was how did their KaMeHaMeHa clash create the energy necessary for such a feet, it just didn't seem plausible, yet he couldn't from anything that was as likely, he had an idea of how time travel worked, having returned to a time-line where Goku hadn't perished at the hands of a deadly heart virus.

It was his most logical explanation to this situation he found himself in with the inferior creation of Gero and the teen with explosive anger problems. He banished the thoughts from his head until he gathered more information on their predicament.

Renso was adamant that they come back to Sadala, arguing that Gohan as a Saiyan should be amongst his people, though the recovery pods where what sealed the deal for the mass murder. He refused to let Gohan die until he surpassed him, at the moment that was the only true goal he wanted to accomplish.

He had asked the ponytailed Saiyan about the being that had arrived on the battlefield once the battle had ended. He learned that the being was Frost, a being who had brought an end to multiple wars, brought an end to slavery on any planet he had stepped foot on, helped rebuild civilisations. The guy was a hero of the universe to so many, yet Cell felt like it couldn't be that simple, but yet again, that was a topic he would have to get more information on to get the whole picture and from how the Saiyans idolised Frost he knew he would need to find different perspectives on the man.

He wasn't too concerned about the hero, he honestly didn't care but he did find himself curious on the alien creature that resembled someone he had the DNA off, it was also keeping boredom away or self-reflecting on himself, something he had been doing a lot over the last few days.

A loud beep rang out in the medical area, one of the spherical containers having a red light blink on and off as blue liquid drained from the pod. An aged looking Saiyan, wearing a long white coat, hair having aged to a grey colour and a bushy beard that stuck out in every direction, slowly approached the circular object, pushing down on the sleek surface right beside the glass, causing a panel to appear, with a few taps of his lighting fast fingers around the controls the beeping noise ceased to exist along with the flashing light of red.

The glass seemed to slide away in the centre, hiding itself in the metallic part of the contraption, the old man nimbly helped the groggy but recovered Saiyan out of the pod, given the warrior a handful of seconds to gather his senses before giving him a slap on the back of the head and a stern talking to before sending the now healed Saiyan on his way.

The beeping sound rang out again, this time from the left of the bio-android, the old timer swiftly made his way down the medical wing towards the medical pod that held the cybernetically enhanced human. The only doctor on the ship placed his hand on the sphere, allowing the controls to show themselves before he slowly began to finish up the healing process.

"You know you don't have to stand here with your thumb up your ass waiting for your friends." The elders voice was gruff and held a rather strict tone. Cell simply scoffed at the doctor.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion old man." The harshness from the bio-android had no effect on the older of the two, who began to scratch at his long untamed grey mane.

"Funny, I don't remember caring what you think grasshopper." The words from the aged Saiyan's mouth caused Cell to stiffen.

"Grasshopper?" It was louder than it needed to be and further showed how much the simple insult had affect the self-proclaimed perfect being.

A small barely auditable chuckle escaped from the eldest being in the room "You hard of hearing or something?" Before Cell even had the chance to lay into the Saiyan doctor, the glass opened up and the old timer got to work helping Lazuli out of the medical pod. "There, there, lass, everything is fine."

The blonde-haired beauty stumbled out, she looked confused and lost, uncertain of what exactly was going on at the moment, but when her gaze fell on Cell her features hardened and her body tensed. The doctor gave her a light tap on the back of the head. "Heads out the door up there to the left, you'll find something to warp yourself up in.

It didn't take long for her to notice that she was stark naked and she quickly covered her special parts with her arms and hands before taking the old man directions. Now Lazuli wasn't one who cared much about modesty, however she still held some respect for her body and she wasn't too thrilled that an old geezer and a green skinned monster saw her in that state.

Though she was confused as to what happened, she could of sworn she was close to death, her skin had felt like it was on fire after the energy attack she had received at point blank range from the leader of the Sronachs. Yet here her body was in peak condition, not even a bump was on her body, she hadn't felt this good in a long time.

She could hear the old man and Cell bickering and from what she was picking up the bio-android was losing the verbal battle, she couldn't help the smirk that made it's way on to her features, the insect like humanoid deserved any abuse that was thrown at him.

The ageless woman was looking forward to a shower, she reeked of an unknown smell and it wasn't exactly pleasant. She made her way into the room she had been directed towards, it was a perfectly square room, bland as the healing pod she had come out off and all it held was clothes.

Immediately she was disappointed, from a first glance she could tell that all the clothing was nothing that would entice her. There were shiny net suits of armour that she had seen the mercenaries wear into battle and then there where some rather uninspiring robes of a dull brown colour, with loose fitting bottoms and shirt of a navy blue.

She would rather not wear either set of clothing, but she preferred not to be naked and grabbed the loose-fitting clothing without the robe and got dressed. First thing she was doing when she got to a civilised area was buying clothes that suited her taste.

She then left the room full of drab clothes and headed back towards the old man, hoping to get some answers as to what was going on. While making her way there she spotted the familiar face of Renso, he was walking towards the now silent Cell and doctor.

"Good to see you awake, you took quite the beating." The captain of the Saiyans on this ship held a tone of relief, yet some aloofness entered at the end of his words. Lazuli simply give the warrior a nod while falling in beside him as they walked.

"Where are we?" She was hoping to get answers out of Renso, as she would rather not speak to the bio-android and the old geezer seemed like he would be a difficult person to talk to.

A broad smile spread across the fighter's face. "You're on the Turais, mightiest ship the Saiyans ever built! At the moment however, you're in the medical bay." The captain gave his opposite gender a look over, from what he could see all her wounds had healed up nicely, and a good thing too, she was by far one of the most physically attractive women he had the pleasure of laying eyes on, if she had been scared it would have been a pity.

The sixty-six year old Saiyan was slightly disappointed when his statement about the Turais got no reaction from the enhanced human, the ship was well known throughout the universe and usually got some sort of reaction from those that heard about it.

"Where's Gohan?" Lazuli wouldn't lie, she was worried about the teen, she wouldn't wish it upon anyone to face that monster of a rhino like being, except for Cell and the good doctor Gero. She may not know much about the hybrid, yet the kindness he had shown her was alien to her. Most of her life she had spent with her twin, she didn't know her parents, having grown up in orphanages where little love was shown she stuck to her sibling like glue.

The had escaped out of the hell hole the grew up in, wander around cities and village, snatching anything they could get their hands on to survive. Then came the fateful day of meeting doctor of the disbanded Red Ribbon Army, and she along with her brother wished to be back in the cold confines of the loveless orphanage, then the hell they had stumbled upon as teenagers.

"I'm actually going to go and check on him now, hopefully he has no lasting injuries after his scrap with Ceratotherium." Renso give a quick glance at his walking companion, they're was a small amount of concern etched onto her face, barely noticeable but he caught it. Perhaps he might be able to get some answers from her compared to her green skinned companion.

"I was wondering if you would be able answer something for me?" He kept his tone light, hoping to conversation flow easy between them. Lazuli stared at the captain with some caution but nodded for the ponytailed warrior to continue.

Renso took a handful of seconds to figure out how to phrase his question, but he was taking to long for the cyborgs liking. "Sometime before we die." Her vocals maintained a mainly monotone vibe, however the small amount of annoyance laced within was terrifying to the elite of the Saiyan fighting force.

"Sorry! What I want to ask is about the transformation Gohan went through when fighting Ceratotherium, he became this golden light of hope! Do you know anything about it?" Curiosity, admiration and determination where easy to pick up in the captain's voice, he almost looked like a child wanting a piece of chocolate.

Lazuli honestly wasn't sure if she should fill Renso in on the Super Saiyan transformation, she wasn't entirely knowledgeable on the form, only knowing that it altered the appearance of the person and give them a serious boost in the power department. Though she decided that she might as well, he probably wasn't the only one that was curious about what took place on the battlefield and they would most likely have to tell them at some stage if they were planning to stick around.

"It's called a Super Saiyan, gives your race a huge power boost." Renso was taken aback with how blandly she said it, in fact he could swear the way she was talking about it that it was something of little importance, but from his short interaction with the woman he guessed that was just the way she was.

The Saiyan elite couldn't help the massive grin that stretched across his visage. Super Saiyan, a transformation that increased the power of a Saiyan. The mere thought of acquiring that form was mouth-watering, the amount of lives they could save, wars they could end quickly if they had access to such power was mind boggling.

He began to wonder what one would have to do to bring about such power, was training simply enough to unlock the Super Saiyan form or was it something only some Saiyans could do while others would be left behind.

The youthful looking Saiyan put the thoughts to the back of his head, he could ask the wielder of the mighty power once he had time to rest after healing. Renso turned his focus to the only doctor on the massive ship. "Doctor Protato, how's the youngster?"

The old man now known as Protato turned his attention to the two walking towards them. "He's stable, yet the little tike seems to have been though quite a few battles, the machine can only do so much. So don't be surprised when he comes out more scarred than half of you!"

The Saiyan captain knew the child had scaring, he had seen it for himself, his left arm had been a pale red, showing that he had suffered from horrendous burns at some stage in his life, but apart from a few scars here and there he thought the boy only had a few marks of war on his body. However, now looking into the tank told another story altogether. Originally when he had met Gohan he was covered in dirt and grime, which had hidden the extent of punishment his small body had taken over his lifetime.

Scars seemed to take residence all over healing child, his face had maintained itself, not a single piece of damage could be seen, however from his neck downwards was a rather sicking sight to see on a child, scars overlapping scars, he would put some of their veterans to shame. Now he was even more curious about the child who seemed to possess unfathomable power.

"When will he be out of the machine?" This time Renso picked up the emotion in her voice, concern. He was glad, for a while he was thinking she lacked the capacity to do so.

"Thirty or so minutes. Now piss off! Some of us still have work to do." The Saiyan captain let out a hefty sigh, Protato was rough around the edges, his demeanour overflowed with sourness. He wondered why a man with his attitude went into helping those get back on their feet, he seemed to dislike everyone.

"Why don't you two come with me to the mess hall and let the doctor do his work, you can see your friend later!" Lazuli fell in behind Renso as he took the lead. The bio-android decided to stick his ground.

"Are you deaf green bean? He's taking you two someplace you can't fuck up! Now go!" The doctor began to wave his hands at the being with some of the greatest fighter's DNA within him. Cell simply scowled down at the thorn in his side.

Protato returned the bio-android's stare with a rather annoyed look spread across his face. "Listen, the less distractions I have the quicker your friend gets out of the medical pod. So, make like a fart in the wind." Cell simply stood his ground for a few seconds before taking of in the direction the two had gone.

The old man let out a weary sigh, mumbling unpleasant things about Cell. He turned his attention to the young lad that was currently recovering in the medical fluid, the boy was a curious subject to him, main thing being that he had signs of owning a tail.

This disturbed Protato ever so slightly, Saiyan's hadn't had tails in centuries, it was practically a forgotten part of their biology as the evolved. It did give some light as to how the boy could be so strong, what little records they had left pointed towards the conclusion that with a tail a Saiyan was significantly stronger.

But the question remained of how did he have a tail, it could be due to the irregular blood that flowed through him. He could tell that the child was a hybrid, little over half his DNA made that clear as day, as for whatever his other part was he had no idea, the had no records that matched that part of his DNA, but it matched up perfectly with the female.

The aged hand of Protato hovered over the control panel, time at a stead pace as he grew with excitement of getting answers from Gohan, he had a feeling he wouldn't be as on guard as the other two. The fluid slowly drained from the pod before the glass began to part, revealing a Demi-Saiyan who was coming to, blinking rapidly from the assault on his eyes by the light.

"How are you feeling lad?" Gohan quickly pulled himself together as he took in his elder that stood before him, yet he still held a look of grogginess within his features.

"Well rested." His tone was relaxed and upbeat, the young fighter pulled himself out of the pod and took a quick glance around before he fixated his gaze back down on the Doctor, a glimmer of surprise in his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Son Gohan, Sir." The teen bowed deeply before his older acquaintance by over a hundred years, using the manners that had been drilled into him by his mother and on occasion his grandfather.

The doctor simply waved the kid off. "No need for such formalities, I'm not royalty!" There seemed to be a strong jab of ice cold venom laced within his remark about the monarchy. "I'm Protato, this ships doctor, I was wondering if you could answer a few of my questions?" Protato felt strange acting indifferent, he wasn't a fan of any enlightened species, he preferred to be alone, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Before him was a Demi-Saiyan that was like his ancestors, he might be able to bring about a new wave of Saiyans through this one, though that all depended on how this boy viewed their culture and based on how Gohan greeted him showed that he wasn't familiar with how a majority of Saiyan's acted.

He looked the boy over carefully, he could tell the hybrid was unsure if he should, but that uncertainty disappeared and was replaced with a carefree smile. "Go ahead mister Protato!" Gohan was feeling nervous, he wasn't a good liar, he never had any need too, but he knew that he would have to try and sound convincing if Protato asked any questions that revolved around his past life.

The elder between them stroked his beard in anticipation, he hadn't felt this excited in years and he wasn't going to spend time beating around a bush. "You used to have a tail, didn't you?" The shocked expression that flashed across the teens face answered the question way before the teen could vocally confirm.

The Demi-Saiyan sat dumfounded at the question, he wanted to say he didn't, but the way the doctor asked made it sound like he already knew the answer and he was simply looking for confirmation. "I did." A glint of pure light seemed to radiate from the old man's eyes.

"How many are alive that still have tails?" The gruffness vacated his voice, replaced by the like of a child seeing magic for the first time. The wonder slowly left him as he saw the rather dull face of the child that stood before him bare to the world.

Gohan brought a hand up to rub the back of his hand on his neck, a sad smile on his face. "I'm the only one left, the planet we came from was desolate and we tree where the only ones to make it off." It was technically the truth he was telling the doctor and it sounded more believable than what really happened, though he wasn't exactly sure what happened that lead them to they were now. "Is it strange for a Saiyan to have a tail?"

"No Saiyan has had a tail for thousands of years." Protato deflated at the news, cursing under his breath at how unlucky this was, mere moments ago he thought he could be bringing his species back to the pinnacle of their strength, while it was still possible with the child before him he knew that road would be long and filled with problems. He decided to change his focus, he could think back on this later.

"Your DNA shows that you have blood from another race within you, what species was it?" Gohan was becoming uncomfortable again at the change of the doctors swift change in mood, but he wasn't to worried about this question.

"I'm part Human." A small amount of pride escape in his tone, something Protato picked up on immediately and decided he was interested in what these Humans could do.

"Where these humans a powerful race?" A small laugh escaped from the pit of the hybrid, piquing the curiosity the old Saiyan held to a higher degree.

"No, only a handful could be described as powerful, the rest would be profoundly weak." The medical professional was stomped by the adolescent's answer, when he heard the pride in his voice he expected them to be more powerful, now the doctor was confused as to how this kid was so strong if half of him came from a weak species.

The two continued for several more minutes, Gohan filling in the grey bearded man's inquiries about the Human race. Then it hit the Demi-Saiyan like a ton of bricks. "Is Lazuli alright?" fear was evident throughout all of the teenager, she had been in a horrific state the last time he saw her, he refused to believe she was dead, a quick burst of annoyance filled his mind as she was undetectable when searching for Ki.

He was beginning to feel the start of an anxiety attack, as his breathing began to shift to an abnormal rate. With all his power he had, he continuously let people down, within the last few hours he had let Android 16, Trunks and his father die. If Lazuli died while he was afraid to use his powers, he didn't know if he would ever forgive himself, he had pushed them into that fight, it always led to it being his fault, he was utterly pathetic. "If you mean that blond haired Human that has cybernetic enhancements. She is fine."

Gohan slowly began to calm himself, tears that had been threatening to spill, stopped themselves from leaking. Relief flooded his body at the revelation that the creation of Gero who he had previously known as Android 18 was ok. "Head down the hall, the door to your left has clothing that you can wear. Your friends went to the mess hall, take the right exit and you should eventually come across it, should be the one with eejits laughing their heads off."

Gohan bowed again to his elder. "Thank you mister Protato!" With his thanks said the Demi-Saiyan jogged to where the clothing was held, he was disappointed with the selection of the clothes, both the armour and the rags where way to big for the growing teen. As he walked it looked as though he was shuffling along the ground, it was an absurd sight and every Saiyan that saw him had a hefty laugh at his expense, though everyone he passed seemed to hold a great deal of respect in their eyes for him.

The hybrid was beginning to think that walking to the mess hall nude would be a much more normal sight than what he was like now. His embarrassment didn't stop when he entered the eating area, the atmosphere was one of celebration and cheer, the distinct scent of alcohol smouldering the room. The laughing grew louder as he walked in further into the room, heading towards the energy signature of Cell.

His companions upon seeing him had rather different reactions, Lazuli's frame shook slightly as a chuckle desperately tried to crawl its way out of her mouth, a small smile bracing her lips. Renso who was with them had unleashed his drink upon his food as jolly laughs escaped from his now open mouth. Cell had let a roar of a laugh out, his seemed to be more condescending on his situation. "And here I thought you looked pitiful on the battlefield!" You could here the laugh in every word that spilled from the bio-android's lips.

Gohan waited patiently for there laughter sessions to subside, however it just didn't seem to end, his cheeks turning a bright red at being the centre of attention, he was wishing that it would just end. Surprisingly aid came from the last person he would suspect to help him, Cell had taken a skill Piccolo had used a handful of times on him.

The self-proclaimed perfect being pointed his middle and index finger at the young half-breed, a glow of white light sprung to life around Gohan for several seconds, hiding him from the view of his humiliators. As the light faded around him, shocked expressions made their way onto the heavily intoxicated Saiyans, before them now clad in a purple gi and pointy brown footwear.

Gohan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face from cheek to cheek, he loved his first master, the man that had shown him martial arts for the first time, taught him to look after himself and sacrificed his life just to preserve his. He would wear Piccolo's colours with pride, he planned on thanking the bio-android, but he began to make his way over to a secluded spot, still chuckling away at the sight Gohan had once been.

Gohan turned his attention to the odd one out eating amongst the Saiyans. Big stacks of food littered the circular table, with just as much empty plates and bowls to accompany it, yet among these piles with a single plate of food and a glass of what looked to be a green liquid substance sat the composed Lazuli. He made his way beside her and squeezed in between her and Renso.

She studied him carefully, picking up on his mood dampening as he fidgeted with his hands and kept his gaze fixated downwards. "You ok?" There was a hint of concern, layered throughout her question yet the Demi-Saiyan failed to pick up on it and took it as a conversation starter.

He felt an incredible amount of guilt swell with the confines of his small body, he didn't know exactly how to say what he wished to speak. He had almost cost Lazuli her life, yet the sicking thing is if he had gone Super Saiyan she wouldn't have had to get hurt, let alone be close enough to be knocking on the gates to otherworld.

"I'm sorry." The young fighters voice was low and held a wide variety of emotions, yet to the blond-haired cyborg she was confused, what was he been apologising for, she racked it around her head several times, trying to think what it could be. When she failed to come up with anything and grew frustrated internally she decided to be blunt.

"What for?" Her response got him looking at her, she could see he was emotional, tears where coming cascading down his face, his body trembling slightly.

"I nearly got you killed…I got you involved in a fight th…that you didn't need to be a part of!" His volume had raised a few decibels and his sobs mixed in with his words made it hard to comprehend everything clearly.

Lazuli let out an internal sigh. "I decided that myself that I be a part of that battle, I only have myself to blame." She was hoping that the boy wouldn't blame himself any further now, a futile wish but maybe it would calm him down and allow him to mull it over in his head and eventually realise it wasn't his fault.

Yet the drops of liquid continued to leak, dropping onto the table below. "No! I could have e…ended that fig….fight before you ever got hurt, b…b…but I was to sca…scared to use my powers! Ju…just like when I let An…Android 16, Trunks…and my father die! I…I could have let you d…die." His sobbing grew to a new level, his speech now becoming seriously affected by it.

The Demi-Saiyan warped his arms tightly around Lazuli, tears being absorbed by the clothing she was loathing to wear, though it finally hit her as the boy before her broke down. Gohan was still a child, as much as he acted like a polite naïve adult he was only hitting his teens and had seen his fare share of death growing up.

They had no idea where they were, the only life line this boy had to his past was her, Cell and the dead body of the time traveller that was on a desolate planet. Gohan no longer had any friends around him, he had enemies and yet she wouldn't lie to herself, she was touched that the boy confided in her and them barely knowing each other.

Having a quick look around as they gained attention she could see the ones close enough within listening rage looked saddened at the sight before them while those that didn't know why the boy was crying looked disgusted to a certain extent. She put it down to what she knew about Saiyans from her experience with Vegeta, they saw the Demi-Saiyan as weak and a stain on their proud race.

She slowly wrapped her arms around the young boy, she was uncomfortable with the situation, however she would help Gohan to the best of her ability. His sobs grew louder, she could hear him saying sorry every now and again and it broke through her normally calm and collected face as her features grew sad by the uncontrollable wails from the pure hearted boy she held.

Renso looked down at his hands in powerlessness, he was concerned for the boy that had helped save all the lives aboard this ship, but his youth had concerned him. Saiyans where only allowed to join the ranks of their forces when the became of age when hitting there sixteenth year of life, but hearing the boy had lost his father, he figured the boy had lost a lot more in his short life than he could have imagined.

Cell was feeling the guilt that had nagged at him when he watched Gohan and Lazuli bury the body of the future son of Vegeta. He knew he was big part of why the boy was spewing his emotions and he was struggling to find an answer as to why he should care what the boy was going through, and it was irritating him to no end, yet this time he had no idea how to quell the sensation. He closed his eyes harshly, trying to find comfort within the confines of his mind, yet the wails haunted him, and he felt rather sickened with himself for caring so much.

Quickly the looks that had been of disgust that most Saiyan's had been wearing turned to concern at the heart wrenching cries of the young boy that pulled at even the hardest of warriors.

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap on this chapter, I have mixed feelings on it, yet overall, I believe it does the job. Next chapter will be the trios introduction to planet Sadala and the way of life that the Saiyans live, one thing I will ask of anyone who is reviewing is to leave any ideas for the names of Saiyans, also I'm curious about what you think of Doctor Protato, is he a good edition, do ye want to see him again? I'd like to thank everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed, always a great inspiration to dig in a write these stories.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions feel free to review or PM, now onto the reviews from the previous chapter.

 **Victor0606:** Glad you liked it!

 **Guest:** Sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

 **Juannext:** I'm happy your enjoying the story, but I'm not sure if this can be compared to 'Search in the past' that is a monster of a story that was well executed and a blast to read, I think I'm quite a distance away from that standard of writing. As for the harem, its not going to happen and I don't plan on having any romance introduced into this story for a long while.

 **X3runner:** First of all thank you for the lengthy review, you have a lot of interesting ideas and your idea of hinting at Frost was in the original draft of this chapter, however I felt it was too on the nose and decided to go for a silent death with Ceratotherium, to push a more realistic setting on this story, as I want people to have more of an effect on someone when there punched then a few scuff marks and cuts here and there. I'm happy your liking Cells development, I rarely see him used and I though he would be an interesting character to write.

 **WiffleDick678:** Glad you're enjoying the story and I hope someday you go ahead and write your idea of Gohan in universe 6, I'd really like to give it a read. Also I'm sorry the chapter took so long, please don't castrate my imaginary fish!

 **Gabelou1991:** I'm happy you like the story, however it won't be a harem and I don't plan on Lazuli and Gohan getting together.

 **James1996:** Here is more!


End file.
